Eclipse Vermelho
by Madam Spooky
Summary: (Capítulo 3) Na posição de herdeira de um grande reino, Kagome terá que aventurar-se em uma difícil jornada a fim de provar ser digna de seu destino. (Inu&Kagome)
1. Prólogo – Tempestade Iminente

**Eclipse Vermelho**

_Madam Spooky_

**Retratação: **As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Não tenho intenção de violar nenhum direito com este fanfic, apenas divertir. 

**Classificação: **PG-13 para cenas de violência. Qualquer coisa estarei avisando. 

**N/A: **Oi, gente! Depois de um longo período longe daqui, voltei com uma história que me ocorreu já há um bom tempo. Ultimamente vinha pensando muito nela e resolvi escrever antes que ela me escapasse de vez – ou tomasse alguma forma mais complicada do que esta já terá... Eu só quero avisar que apesar do que possa parecer no início, esse é um fanfic Inuyasha e Kagome! Eu sei mais ou menos o que vou fazer com Inuyasha e Kikyou, não tenho nada contra o casal, mas prefiro o Inu com a Kagome. ^__^ 

Prólogo

Tempestade Iminente

**Kagome Higurashi seria uma princesa como outra qualquer se em seu destino não estivesse um dia governar a metade do mundo. **

**- Está vendo, Kagome? – perguntava seu pai do alto do palácio, segurando-a em um abraço de urso como se ela ainda fosse uma menina pequena e não estivesse preste a completar seus quinze anos. **

**Ele apontava para um muro enorme de pedras, de mais de um quilômetro de espessura e tão alto que mesmo no ponto mais elevado do palácio real eles não conseguiam enxergar o que havia do outro lado. **

**- A partir desde muro – e nesse ponto ele elevava o dedo ainda apontando, fazendo com o braço um movimento elipsóide até os dois estarem olhando para o outro lado – até onde a vista alcança e muito mais além é o grande... **

**- Reino do Norte. – Kagome o acompanhou em coro como sempre. Nos lábios se formava um grande sorriso. **

**- Isso mesmo, Kagome. E um dia, quando eu estiver velho e cansado demais para me apoiar nas pernas, ou mesmo em uma bengala, o parlamento vai me aposentar e você será a rainha. **

**A maneira como o pai pronunciava aquelas palavras, como se fosse a maior honra, a coisa mais maravilhosa que poderia acontecer a uma jovem como ela, enchia o coração da princesa de orgulho. **

**E como ela amava aqueles momentos. Somente os dois a observar a paisagem e fazer planos para um futuro ainda distante. Ali não havia servas, nem guardas, nem conselheiros, nem mesmo os velhos do parlamento que pareciam onipresentes, aparecendo com súplicas e reclamações nos momentos mais inoportunos. Aquele era seu paraíso. Só dela e do pai. Onde não havia uma princesa e um rei cercados de deveres, mas um pai e uma filha compartilhando sonhos. **

**- Mas agora eu já tenho quase quinze anos. – ela disse. A expressão feliz deu lugar a lábios cerrados com força e um cenho franzido em preocupação. – Apenas mais dois dias... **

**A frase não foi completada por nenhum dos dois. Ambos sabiam o que aconteceria dali a dois dias. Quando o herdeiro do trono de Higurashi chegava à idade de assim se proclamar oficialmente, precisava provar que era digno de seu destino fazendo uma viagem para além do grande muro. Kagome, como última descendente, teria logo a sua vez e seu pai recusava-se a dizer o que ela encontraria além de seu mundo. **

**- Você não precisa ter medo. Será uma viagem de autoconhecimento, apenas isso. – disse o ele em um tom de voz brando e tranqüilizador. – Eu tive a minha vez e o seu avô antes de mim. **

**- E o pai dele e o pai do pai dele... E todos voltaram sãos e salvos. **

**- Exatamente. **

**Kagome sorriu. Seu pai cuidara para que ela fosse treinada para quando o dia da viagem finalmente chegasse. Eles estavam sempre andando pela floresta juntos, treinando técnicas de espada por entre as árvores. Por anos, além de seus deveres de princesa, ela tivera um duro treinamento com armas, fora ensinada sobre técnicas de sobrevivência na floresta e tivera aulas sobre os povos dos muitos reinos que existiam no sul, para o caso de precisar passar por algum deles. **

**- Você será testada, Kagome, mas não precisa se preocupar. Você tem o sangue nobre da nossa linhagem e nada parecerá difícil quando chegar o momento. **

**O sol estava se escondendo atrás do grande muro. Ainda seria dia claro durante horas, mas a construção gigantesca não devolveria o astro até que fosse manhã outra vez. **

**O rei, seu pai, dizia que ela não precisava se preocupar, mas Kagome sabia que ele mesmo temia por ela. Em sua época o grande youkai, como era chamado àquele que governava do outro lado do muro, não tinha nenhum problema grave com os humanos como estava acontecendo agora. As histórias sobre guerras entre reinos, revoluções de aldeões e o uso de youkais como escravos em povoados de humanos aumentavam a cada dia. O caos que se instalava no sul não tinha motivos conhecidos, mas o rei do grande Reino do Norte tinha seus receios. Ele temia que a coisa ficasse mais séria, que líderes com grandes exércitos se levantassem para unificar o sul como ocorrera em um passado distante. **

**- Se a guerra estourar do outro lado do muro, nós também estaremos em perigo. – Kagome disse em voz alta. Um calafrio de medo desceu por sua espinha e de repente a sensação de estar em um paraíso particular desapareceu completamente largando-a de volta em uma realidade incerta. **

**- Se isso acontecer, nós nos defenderemos. – respondeu Higurashi fitando o horizonte do lado onde não havia muro, perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. **

**Com um suspiro de resignação, Kagome se virou para a escadaria atrás de si. Não adiantava discutir com o pai. Ele nunca admitiria que algo estava errado a não ser que as provas do contrário estivessem diante de seu nariz. Em todo caso, dali a pouco um servo apareceria anunciando o jantar e se ela tivesse mais alguma pergunta, teria que fazê-la imediatamente. Havia apenas uma coisa. **

**- Se a guerra começar, o país estará instável sem um herdeiro, não é? **

**A pergunta foi feita. Aquilo que ela desejara saber sempre que a questão vinha à tona nos últimos tempos. Bastava o pai, não o rei, entender o que realmente estava sendo perguntado. **

**Ele não a decepcionou. **

**- Está querendo saber sobre Souta, não é? – a pergunta foi feita com pesar. Higurashi depositou as mãos sobre os ombros da filha e olhou dentro dos olhos dela. – Não há possibilidade para ele, Kagome. Se houvesse uma tragédia e... você não pudesse voltar, o reino estaria a mercê do parlamento. Para a lei, você é minha única filha e herdeira absoluta de tudo o que eu tenho. **

**- Metade do mundo... – disse Kagome. **

**- Metade do mundo. – confirmou o pai. **

**Cinco minutos depois, o servo apareceu avisando que o jantar seria servido, exatamente como Kagome imaginara, e os dois desceram as escadas com ar pensativo. Nenhum dos dois olhou para trás. **

* * * 

**Enquanto o rei Higurashi e sua filha aproveitavam o que seriam os últimos dias de tranqüilidade no mundo por um longo período, em uma aldeia do outro lado do muro, algo sem precedentes acontecia. **

**Kaede, uma sacerdotisa de idade avançada, que vivia no templo com um casal de jovens irmãos dos quais cuidava desde crianças, educando-os a fim de que seguissem seus passos, foi a primeira a dar o alarme. Ela mandou Miroku subir a montanha o mais rápido que pudesse e acendesse uma fogueira, sinal que avisaria a todos os habitantes do vale que se encerrassem em suas casas, que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. **

**O rapaz não fez perguntas, correu como se sua vida dependesse disso e logo desapareceu por entre as árvores, deixando Kaede e sua irmã mais velha, Kikyou, olhando para a nuvem negra que se espalhava pelo céu. **

**- O que acha que é? – perguntou Kikyou. Parecia perfeitamente calma, mas suas mãos apertavam-se em volta de algumas amoras que colhia fazendo com que algumas se rompessem, enchendo a mão dela com um líquido vermelho e viscoso que escorria de entre os dedos. **

**- Mau presságio. – foi tudo o que Kaede disse, desviando os olhos para o poço e fazendo menção a continuar a levar água para dentro como fazia antes da nuvem aparecer. **

**Kikyou pensou em perguntar no porque dela ter dado o alarme se não pensava em proteger a si própria, mas acabou nada dizendo. A velha senhora andava agindo estranhamente nos últimos dias e se nada dissera, era porque não julgava ainda haver algo que merecesse sua preocupação. Mesmo que fosse diferente, naquele momento ela já tinha muito em que pensar. Uma nuvem de energia maligna não era percebida por todos, mas certamente seria por... **

**- Eu estraguei todas as amoras... – ela disse alto, se dirigindo a Kaede. – Prometi a Miroku que faria aquele doce que ele gosta tanto. Vou pegar mais algumas. **

**A velha senhora apenas balançou a cabeça, mas Kikyou viu um brilho de entendimento passar pelos olhos dela. Teria sido imaginação? **

**- Voltarei rápido. **

**A jovem sacerdotisa correu para a floresta, seguindo pelo lado oposto ao qual Miroku havia ido pouco antes. Se tivesse olhado para trás, teria visto o rosto triste de Kaede ao olhar para o céu e para ela, lamentando qualquer coisa sobre tempos difíceis e não haver como interferir com o destino, em voz baixa. **

**Enquanto corria apressada em direção a clareira onde o tinha encontrado, Kikyou só conseguia pensar no que faria se ele tivesse acordado e decidido ir embora. Fora um grande erro tê-lo acolhido devido ao que ele era, mas ela não podia deixar uma criatura viva ferida, jogada na floresta sem nenhum cuidado. Ainda que ele fosse um youkai com traços humanos. **

_Youkais são criaturas poderosas, que vivem na floresta e são donas de suas próprias vidas._** As palavras de Kaede voltavam a sua mente. As mesmas que ela dissera quando os ensinara sobre os monstros que tinham causado a morte de seus pais. **_Eles são inteligentes como nós e mais poderosos do que nós. Apenas o grande youkai que governa nas sombras é capaz de controlá-los e é por isso que não invadem aldeias nem acabam com os humanos de uma vez por todas. _

**O youkai que os atacara em casa, em uma noite gelada de inverno como há muito tempo não havia igual, não se parecia com animais como os que costumava ver perambulando pela floresta depois do pôr-do-sol. Ele não parecia menos humanos que ela, ainda que sua pele fosse tão branca quanto a neve que cobria o mundo lá fora e os cabelos de um negro pálido, completamente sem brilho. A bondade de seu pai fora tanta que o impediu de ver a maldade nos olhos assustadoramente exangues do visitante. Mas ela jamais esqueceria aqueles olhos enlouquecidos, sorrindo tão descaradamente quanto os próprios lábios quando tudo terminou. **

**Y**_oukais que têm forma humana são raros nos tempos de hoje, mas são os que vocês realmente devem temer. Eu duvido muito que se encontrem...,_** nesse ponto Kaede suspirara com tristeza, **_voltem a se encontrar com um deles, mas se acontecer, não lutem. Fiquem quietos e fujam o mais rápido possível na primeira oportunidade. É o único conselho que posso lhes dar. _

**A dor que as lembranças provocavam deu lugar à apreensão do que encontraria quando seus pés saíram de entre as árvores e ela finalmente se viu em uma conhecida clareira. A cabana abandonada, suja e de aparência rude, cujas paredes tinham sido muito castigadas pelo tempo, permanecia quieta como ela a deixara na noite anterior. Não havia indícios que ele tivesse acordado, mas aquilo não queria dizer nada. Se tivesse ido embora, talvez problemas pudessem ser evitados, mas também havia a possibilidade dele estar escondido por perto, só esperando que ela aparecesse para atacar. **

**Apesar do medo, algo não a deixou fazer dar volta e retornar para a aldeia. Talvez tivesse sido a lembrança de como os ferimentos do aparentemente jovem – quem sabe quantos anos teria – youkai pareciam graves. Ela já ouvira falar que eles cicatrizavam rápido, mas se fosse embora com aquela justificativa e depois o descobrisse morto, nunca se perdoaria. Por um instante tentou associá-lo aquela imagem que tinha de youkai com traços humanos, mas isso não foi possível. A criatura que acolhera no dia anterior não aparentava nenhuma maldade. Seus cabelos eram prateados e seu rosto parecia a de uma criança enquanto dormia. Por um instante ele abrira os olhos e ela pode ver um par de pupilas negras sobre um oceano dourado. Ele era sem dúvidas a criatura mais fascinante que já vira e associá-lo ao maldito carrasco preso em seu passado parecia mais do que injurioso. **

**Perdida em seus pensamentos e receios, Kikyou só percebeu que tinha estado andando quando quase bateu com o rosto na porta da cabana. No céu, a nuvem negra parecia se afastar lentamente, mas naquele ritmo ainda ficaria lá durante um bom tempo e ela tinha impressão de que aquilo era o que a deixava ainda mais inquieta sobre com o que se depararia. **

**- Olá! – ela se ouviu gritando em direção a passagem entreaberta. A porta sempre ficava assim, uma vez que estava torta e era impossível fechá-la direito. Sua voz ecoou para dentro do cômodo único parecendo tão alto que a fez sobressaltar-se. **

**Ninguém respondeu. Pelos longos minutos que ela esperou, ouviu apenas o som sibilante do vento que ficava cada vez mais frio a medida em que o sol enfraquecia. **

**- Você está acordado? – ela perguntou novamente, achando-se tola por estar parada ali, esperando que um youkai se desse ao trabalho de dizer que estava bem e convidá-la a entrar. Ela nem sabia que tipo de youkai ele era... Assim como os humanos, eles podiam ser bons e gentis, ou calculistas e perversos e era tolice pensar que aquele seria o primeiro tipo apenas porque parecia ser. **

**Agora havia as opções de antes, voltar para a aldeia ou abrir aquela porta. Era sua última chance de escolha. **

**Kikyou teve mesmo a intenção de voltar. Chegou a dar um passo para trás, mas por mais rápido que ela pudesse haver feito isso, não teria sido o bastante para se esquivas das mãos hábeis que em uma fração de segundo abriram a porta e a agarraram pelos ombros puxando-a para dentro. Ela sentiu seu corpo chocar-se com um baque contra o de outra pessoa e em seguida alguma coisa afiada ser encostada em seu pescoço. **

**- Me diga... – uma voz baixa e rouca soou bem atrás dela, em meio a uma respiração ofegante. Se ela estava preocupada com o paradeiro do youkai, agora não tinha mais por que pensar nisso. Não que isso fosse um consolo... – Quem é você? **

**Kikyou abriu a boca para gritar, mas a lembrança de que estava sozinha no meio da floresta sem ninguém que pudesse ouvi-la surgiu a tempo e ela decidiu que não seria boa idéia fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse irritar o youkai de cabelos prateados. Talvez com um pouco de tato, fosse capaz de fazer com que ele a soltasse. Pelo jeito que ofegava, os ferimentos não deviam ter melhorado muito e não havia ninguém além dela com quem ele pudesse contar. **

**- Kikyou. – ela respondeu o mais calma que julgava ser possível estando nos braços de um youkai, com alguma coisa preste a cortar seu pescoço. – Eu sou uma sacerdotisa do templo aqui perto. – apressou-se em explicar, pensando que talvez ele a poupasse por isso. Sacerdotisas eram respeitadas até mesmo por reis humanos. Talvez acontecesse o mesmo com a raça dele. – Eu o encontrei ferido ontem à noite, perto do rio... Eu só quis... ajudar... **

**A última palavra soou sufocada. Ela sentiu aquele objeto apertar-se contra seu pescoço e no instante em que fechou os olhos, com a certeza de que ia morrer, ele se afastou completamente dela largando-a de joelhos no chão e sentando-se do outro lado da cabana, agachado junto à parede, com a mão por cima da atadura manchada de sangue que tinha no ventre. **

**Levantando-se depressa, Kikyou apoiou-se na porta e estava a ponto de sair quando o barulho da respiração do youkai se tornou ainda mais difícil. Perguntando-se se depois do que acontecera não seria mais inteligente chamar alguém, ela se virou novamente para ele e pôs-se a observá-lo. Estava tão sujo quanto quando o deixara e ainda usava as mesmas roupas rasgadas, com exceção da parte de cima da estranha roupa vermelha que usava sobre um gi que um dia fora branco, mas agora estava amarelado pelo tempo; este estava jogado de qualquer jeito no chão perto dele. Tinha os cabelos prateados caídos sobre o rosto e os olhos dourados fitavam o chão sem expressão alguma. Kikyou não podia deixar de pensar que se não fosse um par do que pareciam orelhas de cachorro em sua cabeça, ele poderia se passar por um rapaz absolutamente normal. **

**- Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo. – ela pediu, sem, no entanto, fazer movimento algum para se aproximar. **

**O youkai levantou a cabeça e a mão descobriu o ferimento enquanto ele se apoiava na parede, levantando-se lentamente. As mãos dele estavam arranhadas e os cortes pareciam mesmo piores que no dia anterior. Quando ele finalmente conseguiu ficar de pé, levantou novamente os olhos e perguntou da mesma maneira ofegante: **

**- Por que...? Por que você me ajudaria? **

**- Porque é o meu destino. **

**A resposta soou sincera. Ela era uma sacerdotisa e ajudar a todos era seu dever. O jovem ferido pareceu reconhecer isso. Ele largou-se novamente no chão, soltando um grito de dor e isso fez Kikyou esquecer-se completamente do medo que ele lhe causara antes e correr para perto dele. **

**- O que você andou fazendo hoje o dia todo? Está pior do que estava ontem. **

**- Eles... Aqueles que trazem a nuvem negra... Eles continuam por perto... **

**- Não fale, me deixe apenas ver isso. **

**Ela ergueu a mão dele para olhar os cortes e foi com horror que entendeu que o que ele tinha encostado em seu pescoço pouco antes era nada menos que as próprias unhas. Garras descreveria melhor. **

**Mesmo assim, ela não parou. Levantou-se e pegou um pouco do ungüento de ervas que Kaede preparava. Sempre deixava um pouco na cabana para o caso de algum acidente na floresta. Havia menos do que ela esperava, tinha usado muito dele no dia anterior e esquecido completamente de repor, mas teria que bastar. **

**Durante a meia hora que se seguiu, Kikyou trocou as ataduras e cuidou dos hematomas que ele tinha nos braços e nas pernas. Aparentemente andara brigando e não se saíra nada bem. **

**- De que homens você falava? – perguntou a sacerdotisa enquanto cobria o ferimento do ventre, o mais grave de todos. **

**- Esqueça. – o youkai respondeu balançando a cabeça como se não tivesse nenhuma importância. **

**Kikyou não insistiu no assunto. Apenas fez uma última pergunta: **

**- Você me perguntou quem eu era e eu disse meu nome. Você tem um nome? **

**Ele não respondeu imediatamente e ela já estava perdendo a esperança quando o ouviu dizer: **

**- Sim. Eu me chamo Inuyasha. **

* * * 

**Naquela noite, no grande Reino do Norte, ninguém avistou a nuvem de energia maligna que tomou parte do céu do sul como se uma terrível tempestade estivesse preste a desabar – e no futuro, ao falarem sobre aquilo, muitos diriam que foi exatamente o que ela veio anunciar –, mas na manhã seguinte, todo o povo parecia já saber o que acontecera além do muro. As mulheres no mercado comentavam aquele novo presságio com tensão e expectativa, não havia outro assunto entre os homens nas cavalariças, tavernas ou onde quer que se reunissem, e os mais velhos, cheios de ardor, comentavam entre si sobre os outros tempos, associando fatos passados as notícias que chegavam cada vez com mais freqüência no presente. **

**Diante de tão pouca discrição, os acontecimentos logo chegaram aos ouvidos do rei e não foi com alegria que este recebeu as estranhas novas. No mesmo instante, correu disparado para a sala do parlamento onde encontrou dois únicos membros jogando xadrez com total concentração. **

**Ao perceberem sua presença, os dois se levantaram e fizeram uma reverência. **

**- Majestade. – cumprimentou o primeiro. Era tão velho que dava a impressão de ter visto séculos passarem. O próprio rei pensava assim sempre que o via. – Já esperávamos sua visita. **

**- Infelizmente as notícias sobre uma nuvem negra sobre o sul parecem ser verdadeiras. Nosso mensageiro confirmou que aldeões a viram se mover na direção do muro, mas parece que desapareceu completamente sem atingir nossas terras. – disse o segundo, um homem de uns cinqüenta anos, calvo e quase tão baixo quanto um anão. **

**Malditos velhos que pareciam saber tudo antes mesmo que acontecesse e nada o informavam. **

**O rei andou de um lado para o outro visivelmente nervoso. Tanto os parlamentares quando os guardas reais presentes na sala o observaram com uma ponta de apreensão. Higurashi era um otimista incorrigível. Se aquele assunto estava a preocupá-lo tanto, o caso tinha que ser levado a sério. **

**- Amanhã Kagome parte a fim de encontrar-se com o grande youkai que governa o Sul... – disse ele. – Eu não devo impedi-la de partir, ainda que eu queira muito, mas não há nada que possamos fazer para que ela esteja segura? Mandar minha única filha para além do reino, onde energias perniciosas flutuam sob as cabeças do povo não me parece muito apropriado. **

**- Não é questão de ser ou não ser apropriado, majestade. – disse o mais velho humildemente. – Sua filha não será conhecida como herdeira legítima enquanto não voltar dessa viagem. E o senhor sabe que um reino sem um herdeiro é um reino instável. **

**- Isso sem falar em Souta. – o outro revirou os olhos discretamente, longe da vista dos outros. Em todo o reinado de Higurashi, aquele menino fora seu único erro. **

**O rei, que já tinha muito com que se preocupar, se absteve de comentar sobre mais aquele problema. Souta, seu filho ilegítimo, aos onze anos já andava por ai espalhando a ridícula idéia de que Kagome, por ser mulher, jamais seria uma boa rainha. Higurashi já tinha tentado minar, sem sucesso, pelo menos parte de toda aquela ambição pela qual o coração do filho tinha sido tomado, mas o rapaz estava decidido a lutar pelo que julgava ser seu lugar. **

**- Antes de ser herdeira do trono, Kagome é minha filha! – ele gritou. A lembrança do comportamento do caçula não contribuiu em nada para acalmá-lo, pelo contrário. – Prometi a ela que tudo ficaria bem, que ela estaria segura, e eu vou cumprir nem que para isso tenha que quebrar uma dúzia de tradições milenares. **

**Àquelas palavras chocaram os senhores parlamentares. **

**- Eu estou certo que Lady Higurashi ficará bem, ela teve um treinamento impecável... **

**- Que não incluía batalhas mortais com youkais rebeldes! – o rei parou de andar e se mover e apontou para os dois com autoridade. – Vocês são o parlamento, têm também a obrigação de me aconselhar. Ou pensam em uma maneira que me faça sentir mais seguro com minha filha do outro lado daquele muro ou eu cancelo a partida de amanhã. **

**Desta vez pareceu que o choque foi ainda maior. Os dois senhores se entreolharam brevemente e se afastaram para confabular em voz baixa. **

**Foi à vez de Higurashi revirar os olhos. Por que eles não podiam parar de rodeios e falarem as claras? Velhos conspiradores! Já estava ficando impaciente quando ambos voltaram tendo algo a dizer. **

**- Então...? **

**- Ela pode ter um acompanhante. – disse o velho. **

**O rei ergueu as sobrancelhas em aprovação. Antes que ele pudesse manifestar o que estava pensando em palavras, o outro acrescentou: **

**- Mas para não violar as regras, é importante que ela não fique sabendo. **

**- Quer dizer que vamos mandar alguém segui-la? – perguntou o rei. E os parlamentares prenderam a respiração, assustados que ele não gostasse do plano. **

**- Bom... **

**- Tudo bem, eu fico mais tranqüilo! – Higurashi assumiu o sorriso otimista de sempre. Em seguida, voltou-se para um dos guardas. – Chame os melhores homens disponíveis na guarda à sala do trono. Escolherei um deles para acompanhar a princesa. **

**O guarda se curvou e apressou-se em obedecer à ordem. **

**Sozinhos novamente, o rei sorriu para os velhos, curvou-se zombeteramente e saiu na direção da sala do trono. **

**- Mal posso esperar para que ela seja rainha. – disse o mais velho com um suspiro de alivio. **

**- Positivamente. – respondeu o outro não menos satisfeito. **

**E voltaram ao jogo de xadrez. **

CONTINUA

Então, continuo? Espero que tenha dado uma idéia, ainda que não muito clara, do que está por vir. 

Ah, antes que eu esqueça, essa nova história não quer dizer que eu tenha abandonado Tudo Pela Herança ou mesmo os fics de Rurouni Kenshin. Andei meio ocupado com o site e outras coisas e acabei descuidando um pouco dos fics (um pouco?). Devo terminar o capítulo 11 da herança para esse fim de semana. Não é uma promessa, mas farei o possível. 

Muito obrigada por ler e, por favor, comentem! ^_^ 

Até breve! 

_**spooky_rae@terra.com.br**_ (www.spookyworld.05c.net)


	2. 1: Início Conturbado

**Eclipse Vermelho**

_Madam Spooky_

**Retratação:** As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Não tenho intenção de violar nenhum direito com este fanfic, apenas divertir. 

**N/A: **Hm... O que posso dizer??? Mil desculpas pela demora!!! Esse capítulo estava mofando incompleto no meu computador há meses e só hoje consegui terminá-lo. Eu vou logo pedindo desculpas por prováveis erros porque acabei por acabar de escrever muito tarde e fiquei sem tempo de revisar tudo. Eu queria publicá-lo hoje de qualquer maneira porque se não fosse hoje, só semana que vem e enquanto eu não tirá-lo do meu computador, vou continuar pensando nele enquanto tento arrumar o doze de Tudo Pela Herança e, conseqüentemente, não conseguindo... _ 

Minhas desculpas, outra vez, pela demora e, bem, vamos ao capítulo... ^_^ 

Capítulo 1

Início Conturbado

**O dia anterior aos quinze anos de Kagome amanheceu quente. As pessoas saíram de suas casas cedo como todos os dias, a maioria extremamente consciente de que no dia seguinte uma grande comitiva se afastaria do castelo e a princesa seria conduzida para a viagem que a tornaria a herdeira do Reino do Norte oficialmente. Quando a primeira pessoa abriu a boca para falar daquele assunto, as palavras se espalharam como ondas na superfície de um lago e logo o tópico era discutido por todas as partes. Havia mais de duzentos anos que uma mulher não era indicada como herdeira do trono e nem todos os súditos estavam exatamente entusiasmados com a idéia. Então, nos momentos em que as sentinelas reais que cobriam as ruas não estavam por perto para ouvir, alguns chegavam mesmo a sugerir se não seria melhor para todos se a campanha rebelde de Souta desse certo. Ele podia ser um filho ilegítimo, mas pelo menos eles teriam um homem à frente do reino. **

**- Não basta ser um homem... Todos os que desaprovam Kagome Higurashi o são e não têm envergadura nem mesmo para espanar aquilo que ela toca. **

**O grupo de homens que discutia, a maioria mais bêbados que sóbrios apesar da hora, virou-se para ver quem tinha dito aquilo. Mais da metade deles tinha os olhos meio esbugalhados, como se temesse se deparar com alguma autoridade e pudessem ser punidos pelo que disseram. Porém, quando baixaram os olhos sobre e figura esguia de um rapaz pálido, de grandes olhos azuis bebendo um copo de cerveja sem encarar nada em especial, mas mantendo uma expressão satisfeita, eles relaxaram e praguejaram, instruindo o estranho para não se meter onde não era chamado se não quisesse se dar mal. **

**Kouga, como era chamado pelos membros de sua aldeia, apenas deu de ombros nem um pouco preocupado; não via ameaça naquelas discussões, apesar da natureza rude e muitas vezes arrogante das palavras. Que falassem. Eram apenas um bando de bêbados que não mereciam dele mais do que seu desprezo, que não entendiam que as qualidades de um governante estavam além do fato de ser homem ou mulher e que Souta teria nascido no lugar da jovem princesa se sentar-se ao trono fosse seu destino. Eles nem mesmo tinham entendido o que ele dissera, do contrário, certamente teriam reagido. Bando de bastardos ignorantes. **

**- Não é bom você responder a esses homens, eles costumam ser violentos quando contrariados. **

**Não era preciso erguer a cabeça para Kouga saber quem estava falando, mas ele ergueu de qualquer maneira e olhou direto nos olhos dela. A menina que segurava mais um copo de cerveja corou levemente e desviou o olhar. **

**- Você cresceu desde a última vez que estive aqui, Ayame. **

**- E você está cada vez mais estranho, senhor Kouga. – ela respondeu com o rosto ainda mais rubro depois do último comentário. – Mas que bons ventos o trazem? **

**O grupo de embriagados deu um grito alto e os homens ergueram os copos chocando-os uns contra os outros em um brinde mal feito em louvor de nada em especial. Kouga tomou o último gole da cerveja e puxou o copo cheio que Ayame trouxera, ao mesmo tempo em que carranqueava em desagrado diante de todo aquele estardalhaço. **

**- Nuvens de tempestade me trouxeram. Partirei em viajem hoje. Vou para longe, muito longe. – ele disse secando os lábios discretamente com as próprias mãos. – Eu queria tomar uma dessas cervejas antes de partir, pois quem sabe quando vou ter outra chance. **

**Visivelmente aquilo não fora o que Ayame esperara ouvir. Ela deu um passo para trás e começou a passar a mão direita pelo outro braço, como fazia sempre que estava inquieta com alguma coisa. **

**- Senhor Kouga, eu pensei que estivesse proibido de sair dessas terras. – disse ela. – O senhor mesmo me disse... **

**Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Kouga se levantou e debruçou-se sobre o balcão chegando perto o bastante para sussurrar quase em seu ouvido. **

**- Sabe guardar segredo? – ele perguntou. **

**Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, com o corpo quase colado ao balcão, trêmula diante da audácia que o homem tivera em chegar tão perto. **

**- São ordens do rei. – ele revelou se afastando e voltando a sentar-se tão rápido quanto tinha se levantado. **

**- Tudo bem, Ayame? **

**Alguém perguntou de trás, mas Kouga não se deu ao trabalho de olhar. Também não viu quando Ayame respondeu que sim, concentrado demais na cerveja e nas lembranças dos soldados do rei invadindo sua aldeia e convocando-o àquela cidade com urgência, a fim de acompanhar a princesa em sua viagem de... eles disseram auto-conhecimento, mas inferno se o rei ia atrás de alguém como ele se fosse só isso. Não depois de tudo que ele fez e especialmente não diante do que ele era. **

**- Senhor Kouga... – Ayame se aproximou, perguntando com relutância. – Isso quer dizer que o senhor ficará lá para sempre? **

**Ela fez a pergunta sem realmente esperar uma resposta franca, mas para sua surpresa, os olhos dele brilhavam e havia um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ele respondeu: **

**- Eu precisaria estar morto. **

* * * 

**Vinte homens atravessaram o pátio e se organizaram em volta da carruagem carregada com mercadoria que estava bem no centro do espaço calçado por pedras. Os cavalos bateram as patas e soltaram um relinchar antes que ficassem quietos e permitissem que seus cavaleiros descessem das selas. **

**Da varanda da sala do trono, o rei Higurashi e Kagome observavam a agitação em silêncio. Ela já trajava suas roupas de treinamento, hakama e gi, e segurava uma bolsa pequena sobre os ombros onde estava o mínimo que pudera guardar sem privar-se do essencial. Naquele instante, um criado conduzia Buyo, um garanhão branco, com uma enorme mancha marrom nas costas, para o meio dos outros cavalos. Quando Gyokuran – um senhor alto, de barba rala, cuja presença altiva parecia gritar 'líder do parlamento' – desse o sinal, Kagome desceria e o montaria, unindo-se aos outro a cavaleiros, de modo a sair do reino como se tudo fosse nada mais que uma viagem comercial de rotina. **

**- Eu só sinto que não estarei aqui amanhã, no dia do meu aniversário de quinze anos... – disse ela ao pai sem tirar os olhos do pátio. **

**O rei passou o braço sobre o ombro da filha e a trouxe mais para perto de si, aproveitando o contato daqueles últimos instantes juntos antes que ela tivesse que partir. **

**Ele ainda pensava na nuvem negra de dois dias atrás e no perigo que talvez isso representasse, por isso seus olhos não estavam fixos nos preparativos da viagem como os de Kagome. Eles perscrutavam cada centímetro do chão lá embaixo em busca do homem que seguiria a princesa quando ela estivesse fora do alcance dos cavaleiros. Como imaginara, nem sombra dele. Kouga já deveria estar fazendo uso de sua camuflagem àquela hora, apenas esperando os cavalos começarem a trotar para segui-los o mais invisível que pudesse. **

**Higurashi sorriu. Tinha sido uma boa hora para cobrar a dívida daquele homem. De vez em quando o parlamento lhe servia para alguma coisa que não fosse reclamar de seus atos. **

**- Pai, está me ouvindo? **

**- Que? – o rei olhou para a filha, finalmente assimilando o que ela tinha perguntado. – Eu também gostaria que estivesse comigo amanhã, Kagome, mas verá que não faltarão aniversários. **

**Ela assentiu, sentindo que seu pai estava pensando em algo longe dali, mas atribuiu isso a sua preocupação para que tudo saísse perfeito. Segundo ele, adiantar a partida seria uma forma de evitar tumultos e providências por parte dos rebeldes, especialmente o grupo que apoiava a ascensão de Souta ao poder. **

**- Sim, tem razão. O mais importante agora é que eu faça o que tiver de fazer e retorne em segurança. **

**- Exatamente! – ele sorriu para ela, um daqueles sorrisos que faziam com que ela sentisse que tudo não passava de um passeio pelo bosque e que não havia nada com que precisasse se preocupar. **

**Kagome olhou outra vez para baixo a tempo de ver Gyokuran acenar brevemente, sem desmanchar a expressão fria nem descer do pilar invisível sobre o qual ele parecia caminhar o tempo todo. Sentia-se um pouco infeliz por não ter conversado mais com o pai a respeito do que estaria por vir, mas ambos estiveram tão preocupados em preparar-se para aquele momento e também fingir que não percebiam o tempo passar, que acabaram não falando sobre o que continuava a perturbá-los. Agora não havia tempo, estavam esperando por ela e tinha que se apressar. **

**- Kagome, – o rei apoiou as mãos nos ombros dela e respirou fundo antes de continuar – eu confio na sua capacidade e sei que vai ficar tudo bem, mas me prometa que não arriscará sua vida desnecessariamente. **

**- Pai... **

**- As coisas estão difíceis no reino do Sul e eu não estou certo do que você verá, mas lembre-se que antes de ser herdeira de tudo isso, você é uma menina e não pode salvar o mundo sozinha. **

**- Com licença, majestade... – um criado apareceu à porta e curvou-se – Mestre Gyokuran diz que não há mais tempo. **

**Higurashi balançou a cabeça sem tirar os olhos de Kagome, mas soltou os ombros dela de modo que ela pudesse acompanhar o criado. **

**- Kagome, eu vou vê-la partir daqui mesmo, mas, por favor, não esqueça do que eu disse. **

**Kagome balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de desaparecer pela porta. Ela não disse que prometia, mas seu pai confiava de que a vontade de voltar para casa fosse maior do que a inconseqüência inerente à juventude. Kagome faria a viagem e voltaria, o destino cuidaria para que fosse assim. **

* * * 

**Inuyasha abriu os olhos devagar. Quando a luz suave da manhã os atingiu, ele os fechou novamente e colocou os braços sobre os mesmos, encolhendo-se um pouco mais contra a parede. Já fazia dois dias que estava na cabana e em nenhum momento ousara sair além da porta. Os homens que o feriram ainda poderiam estar por perto e a última coisa que ele precisava era envolver-se em uma batalha sem estar completamente recuperado. **

**Algum tempo se passou e ele ainda não tinha se mexido. Por mais tênue que a luz pudesse se mostrar, dois dias sem ter contato direto com o sol estava tornando seus olhos muito claros ainda mais sensíveis e eles ardiam dolorosamente ao menor contato. Teria passado muito mais tempo ali, com os olhos fechados e o corpo apertado contra a superfície fria e áspera das paredes de pedra, mas o barulho de passos acabou por despertá-lo completamente e ele se virou, erguendo-se um pouco e entreabrindo as pálpebras apenas o suficiente para certificar-se do que seu olfato já tinha certeza: Kikyou tinha vindo fazer-lhe companhia outra vez. **

**- Bom dia – ela saudou largando um cesto que parecia pesado no chão. **

**A sacerdotisa parecia cada dia mais confiante. Seu receio inicial de que o youkai poderia esquecer que ela estava ali para ajudar e avançar contra seu pescoço com o conjunto de garras afiadas tinha desaparecido completamente. Àquela manhã ela tinha chegado cedo e Inuyasha se perguntou se ela começaria a contar histórias sobre a aldeia onde vivia novamente. No dia anterior, enquanto desembrulhava a comida e tratava de seu ferimento, ela falara muito a respeito, como se o som da própria voz a tranqüilizasse. Por sua vez, o jovem youkai ouvira tudo pacientemente, sem sair daquele canto escuro, e nada dissera sobre ele mesmo. Kikyou tampouco perdeu tempo tentando fazê-lo falar. **

**- Eu teria vindo mais cedo, mas Kaede me deu algumas tarefas extras no templo. Miroku se machucou correndo pela floresta ontem à tarde e não está conseguindo andar direito. – nesse ponto ela suspirou e olhou para a janela, como se pudesse ver o irmão além das paredes e das árvores, onde quer que ele estivesse. – Ele é um bom rapaz, mas jamais será um bom monge. Simplesmente não tem a menor vocação para isso... **

**Inuyasha sabia que Miroku era o irmão dela e que os dois tinham sido criados por uma velha senhora de nome Kaede que os acolhera em um templo depois que ficaram órfãos. Kikyou falava dela com respeito e da própria vida com uma alegria contida. Parecia feliz com o que o futuro lhe reservava, encarando tudo como obra providencial. Mais de uma vez Inuyasha se pegara imaginando se ela o teria ajudado se não fosse uma sacerdotisa, e em todas as vezes chegava a conclusão de que certamente não. Não duvidava que estivesse diante de uma boa mulher, mas boa ou não, ela continuava sendo uma mulher humana e ele já vivera tempo demais para saber que não era bem vindo entre eles. **

**- Preciso ver como estão seus ferimentos agora – Kikyou pediu. Ela nunca se aproximava sem prévio aviso, o que era uma atitude sábia da parte dela. Podia ver a desconfiança ir e vir dentro daqueles olhos dourados e, apesar de não conseguir vê-lo como um animal, tinha que admitir que a maneira como ele se encolhia contra a parede quando ela estava presente lembrava demasiadamente a atitude de um. **

**O jovem youkai relaxou um pouco e não se moveu enquanto ela diminuía a distância entre os dois. Seus braços e pernas estavam quase curados, mas o corte no ventre ainda latejava dolorosamente quando ele se movia. Enquanto Kikyou tirava a atadura e limpava o local com a habilidade de quem estava habituada a fazê-lo, o rapaz fechou os olhos e deixou-se divagar, voltando no tempo até o dia em que chegara ali. Quase podia ouvir o trote dos cavalos e o estalar das espadas nas mãos dos homens que o perseguiram. Eles eram apenas humanos, ele havia pensado, no entanto fosse lá o que usassem por baixo das roupas, tinha resistido à força de suas garras e, sozinho contra um grupo relativamente grande, ele acabara sendo uma presa fácil. **

_Por que eles não me mataram? _

**- Está pensando nos homens que fizeram isso com você, não é mesmo? – Kikyou perguntou. Inuyasha abriu os olhos e a encarou, surpreso, porém com uma expressão que pouco revelava acerca de seus pensamentos. – Foi uma suposição, mas pelo visto eu estou certa – ela sorriu. – Apenas achei que você não tivesse muito com que se preocupar além desse incidente... Quero dizer... **

**Ela o olhou procurando em sua expressão se havia dito algo errado, mas como não encontrou nenhum sinal de que suas palavras afetaram o jovem youkais, não fez nenhuma tentativa de desculpar-se ou insistir no assunto. Imaginava que para os da raça dele envolver-se em lutas fosse algo rotineiro. Ela sabia muito bem que os soldados humanos não os tratavam exatamente como amigos e que os camponeses os temiam ao ponto de atacá-los apenas por vê-los perambulando perto de suas propriedades. Não era à toa que existiam cada vez menos semelhantes a seu curioso hóspede por aquelas terras. **

**- Já terminei – Kikyou anunciou ao terminar de prender a última atadura. – Você vai ficar bom logo. **

**O sorriso dela parecia esperar que ele agradecesse, mas um aceno de cabeça foi tudo que ela recebeu. **

**- Vou só pegar minhas coisas e voltarei para a aldeia. Sugiro que coma algo, vai ajudar. Trarei um pouco mais de comida quando voltar amanhã. **

**Kikyou trouxe a cesta com comida para mais perto do rapaz e a esvaziou, dispondo os pacotes organizadamente pelo chão sobre um pedaço de pano limpo. Em seguida, virou-se para colocar o frasco de ungüento em um lugar seguro. Nesse momento, os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitarem e seu nariz começou a mover-se exatamente como o de um cachorro ao captar um cheiro estranho. Havia alguém rodeando a cabana, um humano, e estava chegando perigosamente perto da porta entreaberta. Ele não tinha o odor acre dos homens que o atacaram, parecia ser até mesmo mais jovem do que Kikyou. Talvez fosse alguém da aldeia dela, uma vez que ela mesma dissera que a clareira ficava na floresta, não muito longe do templo onde vivia. **

**Ele achou prudente esperar. **

**- Acho melhor levar o cesto de volta, eu disse a Kaede que levaria algumas ervas e não quero que me faça perguntas... – disse Kikyou. **

**As palavras chegaram aos ouvidos de Inuyasha, mas ele as ignorou. Olhava para o chão esperando o estranho se aproximar o suficiente para ser visto. Suas garras arranhavam o piso de madeira discretamente. Todo seu corpo estava em alerta, deixando de lado a dor causada pela lesão no abdome, pronto a saltar em direção a porta se fosse necessário. **

**Um minuto se arrastou e o cheiro enjoativo daquele humano já começava a perturbá-lo; foi então que uma sombra projetou-se da porta para dentro da cabana e Inuyasha pode vê-lo. Era um rapaz, de cabelos e olhos escuros, vestindo qualquer coisa parecida com um manto azul. As roupas era peculiares, mas não chamavam mais atenção que a expressão de curiosidade e horror no rosto dele. As mãos de Inuyasha fecharam-se diminuindo a tensão e ele encarou o desconhecido direto nos olhos, fazendo-o saltar para trás com um gritinho de surpresa. **

**- Tudo bem? **

**Kikyou agora olhava para a porta, mas era tarde demais para que ela percebesse o que acabara de acontecer. O cheiro do garoto humano se afastava rapidamente, ele estava correndo de volta ao lugar de onde viera. **

**Talvez devesse ter feito alguma coisa, Inuyasha pensou com um mau pressentimento. Mas ele não era um assassino, apesar do que pudesse parecer. Olhou para Kikyou daquela maneira desligada, sem querer dar pistas de que algo poderia estar errado. Pagaria para ver o que o destino em que ela tanto confiava reservara para eles. **

* * * 

**A estrada de terra estava limpa e seca. Era rodeada de bosques muito verdes em cujas árvores o sol forte da manhã se refletia deixando-as cobertas por uma camada dourada que tornava a paisagem ainda mais luminosa. **

**Mas Kagome não estava nem um pouco fascinada pelo sol ou pelas árvores. Suas costas doíam e suas pernas estavam dormentes por causa da cavalgada. Aquela era provavelmente a maneira mais desagradável que existia de se viajar e ela se censurou mentalmente por não ter dado um jeito de ir escondida dentro da carruagem ao invés de se misturar aos cavaleiros que a protegia. **

**E além do desconforto, ela ainda tinha que suportar o silêncio. **

**Durante as duas horas desde que saíram do palácio, nenhum dos cavaleiros que a cercavam lhe dirigira a palavra. Os homens estavam acostumados a viajarem em silêncio absorto, tomando o máximo de cuidado com qualquer som estranho que pudesse lhes chegar aos ouvidos. Quando se escoltava mercadorias, ser alvo de salteadores não era nada incomum e toda atenção era pouca para detectá-los antes que fosse tarde demais. **

**Kagome olhou para os lados e encontrou todos os cavaleiros perfeitamente concentrados como achou que estariam. Levou a mão à testa e enxugou as gotas de suor que começavam a formar-se ali. Ela usava uma capa vermelha sobre os ombros que lhe escondia os cabelos e a maior parte de seu corpo, mas o que era para ser uma ajuda no disfarce que a levaria ao outro lado do muro em segurança, estava se tornando um castigo à medida que a manhã avançava e o sol ia ficando cada vez mais quente. **

**- Eu estou vendo o caminho! – disse o líder dos cavaleiros, apenas alto o bastante para que todos os comandados o escutassem. – Mais rápido, vamos! **

**Todos, inclusive a princesa, tiveram que aumentar a velocidade e ela suspirou dolorosamente quando sentiu suas costas protestarem ao aumento do balanço. Ao menos agora eles já entravam no caminho que os levaria diretamente a passagem do muro e logo alcançariam a sombra da enorme construção finalmente deixando para trás um dos obstáculos mais incômodos. **

**Kagome fechou os olhos até sentir que o clima a sua volta esfriava, então os abriu novamente e concentrou-se na estrada cheia de curvas pela qual seguiam. **_Quando estivermos naquela árvore, vai faltar bem menos..., _**ela pensou observando um cedro meio retorcido mais a frente. Eles tinham deixado os bosques para trás e a vegetação ali era mais baixa e muito menos verde. Talvez porque o sol não durasse tempo o suficiente ao pé do muro àquela época do ano. A vantagem era que assim, não havia muito espaço onde homens pudessem se esconder e o perigo de uma emboscada diminuía consideravelmente. **

**Algum tempo se passou e Kagome começou a distrair-se contando uns arbustos vermelhos que via passar de vez em quando a margem da estrada. Ela calculava que, àquela altura, já devia ser muito mais de meio dia, e pela proximidade do muro, não iam demorar a chegar até ele. Estava feliz na iminência de alguns minutos de descanso, mas também não podia deixar de pensar que a cada segundo se aproximava um pouco mais o momento em que teria que se confrontar com o Lorde youkai. E, quando isso acontecesse, não haveria guardas nem cavaleiros cercando-a, ela estaria completamente sozinha. **

**- São os portões! **

**Todos olharam para frente e viram os portões, cercados de guardas, do muro sendo rapidamente abertos. Kagome olhou na direção além deles e apertou um pouco mais os arreios do cavalo ao constatar o quão escuro estaria lá dentro. Prontamente os homens a pé conduziram a falsa carroça de mercadorias para o lado de modo a deixar a passagem o mais livre possível. **

**- Em fila! – ordenou o líder. **

**Os homens começaram a se organizar um atrás do outro e diminuíram um pouco a marcha a medida em que se aproximavam dos portões agora quase completamente abertos. **

**- Temos cerca de um quilômetro de percurso até o outro lado. Mantenham a velocidade! Vai estar muito escuro lá dentro e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de provocar algum acidente. – ele se virou na direção da princesa e fez uma reverência desajeitada. – Lady Higurashi, por favor, venha atrás de mim. **

**Kagome obedeceu e saiu de seu lugar na fila para se posicionar atrás do líder. Aqueles que guardavam os portões os saldaram com acenos e desejos de boa viagem, nenhum se dirigindo a ela com os respeitos aos quais estava acostumada em nenhum momento. Devia fazer parte das ordens. Mal a jovem desviou os olhos dos guardas e olhou novamente para frente, a fila foi engolida pela escuridão do túnel. Buyo deixou escapar um relinchar desaprovador que foi respondido por alguns dos outros cavalos, mas nenhum nem mesmo hesitou no avanço. **

**O silêncio no túnel era ainda mais desolador que o da estrada. Lá fora havia ainda o barulho dos pássaros e do assobio do vento ao passar pelas copas das árvores. Ali tudo que se podia ouvir eram as respirações das pessoas presentes e um gotejar contínuo que ecoava pelas paredes tornando impossível se saber de onde vinha. Talvez fosse a umidade, mas as pernas de Kagome estavam doendo de tão dormentes. Eles não pararam no muro como ela imaginara e agora seu corpo estava gritando em reprimenda. Talvez, se tivesse pedido, os cavaleiros teriam parado um pouco, mas ela jamais teria mostrado fraqueza na frente de quem quer que fosse. Não só porque um dia se tornaria a rainha deles e ninguém esperava que seu governante fosse um fraco, mas também por causa de seu próprio orgulho. **

**Os cavalos foram rápidos e logo uma luz surgiu vinda do outro lado. Kagome enterrou as unhas nas palmas. Ela nunca tinha estado no Sul e agora finalmente saberia se era como tinha imaginado. **

**- Fiquem alerta! – disse o líder. Ele agia tão despreocupadamente que parecia que fazia aquela trajetória todos os dias há anos. Era muito provável, uma vez que o líder dos cavaleiros era um homem de meia idade e estava naquele posto, escoltando cargas e pessoas importantes, desde que a princesa se lembrava. **

**Não demorou mais que dois minutos e o portão apareceu. Dois homens o abriram e estavam com os chapéus encostados no peito, em sinal de cumprimento. Kagome se perguntou se sabiam quem ela era e por que estava ali. **

**- Estranho, não nos avisaram que mandariam outros guardas para cá justamente hoje. – disse um dos cavaleiros que vinham mais atrás. **

**- Os conhece? Não lembro de tê-los visto antes. – respondeu outro. **

**- Devem ser novatos. Eles vivem mandando novatos tomarem conta dos portões, eu mesmo... – o primeiro começou a contar uma história sobre como ele tinha sido enviado como guarda para aquele mesmo lugar logo quando ingressara no exército real. **

**A essa altura quase toda a fila já tinha passado pelo portão e Kagome foi acometida por um mau pressentimento. Ela olhou para o líder dos cavaleiros que estava pelo menos um metro a sua frente, pensando se deveria ou não perguntar sobre os homens no portão. Mas ele não parecera preocupado, então ela convenceu-se de que era apenas seus nervos pregando-lhe uma peça. Dali a pouco ela entraria na floresta e os guardas ficariam para trás. Seriam apenas ela e Buyo e, ai sim, teria um longo caminho solitário para meditar nas coisas que a incomodavam desde que aquela viagem começara a ser planejada. Por enquanto era melhor não colecionar mais nenhuma preocupação. Deveria estar tudo em ordem como o planejado, tinha que estar... **

**Kagome olhou a sua volta, lembrando pela primeira vez que estava no lado Sul. Havia uma área limpa, sem vegetação, ao pé do muro, e mais adiante uma gigantesca floresta que parecia não ter fim. Ao contrário do outro lado, as árvores eram altas e verdes. Pássaros voavam sobre elas e havia toda aquela maravilhosa orquestra natural. A princesa pensou que poderia até mesmo ouvir o som dos insetos passeando por sobre as folhas depois do silêncio exasperador do interior do túnel. Havia placidez ali, mas eram uma tranqüilidade bem vinda, muito diferente da calmaria tensa de antes. **

_Apenas mais alguns passos...,_** Kagome pensou, olhando para a floresta. **

**Então, um dos homens no portão gritou "Agora!", e um bando de homens, que mais parecia um pequeno exército, saíram de entre as árvores e começaram a correr na direção do muro. A herdeira do Reino do Norte teve que lutar para não cair quando Buyo ergueu as patas e começou a relinchar loucamente, seguindo o exemplo dos outros cavalos. Ela estava ocupada demais tentando se equilibrar para prestar atenção no que era dito, mas pode muito bem identificar a palavra "emboscada" entre as frases que o líder de sua escolta gritava e que se perdiam entre o som dos cavalos e dos gritos dos homens que iam chegando cada vez mais perto. **

**Uma emboscada. Era isso que estava acontecendo. Camponeses arremetiam contra eles enquanto os soldados tentavam prioritariamente protegê-la. Dava para ver que eram homens simples, sem roupas pomposas nem armas mais sofisticadas que pedaços de madeira, ferramentas de campo, pedras e, no máximo, algumas adagas enferrujaras. Ninguém na escolta fazia idéia de como tinham sido descobertos mesmo depois de todas as precauções, mas ali estavam os seguidores de Souta, aqueles que não aceitavam a idéia de um dia serem governados por uma mulher, prontos a fazer o possível para impedir que a jornada da legítima sucessora de Higurashi fosse iniciada. **

**- Protejam a princesa! – o líder gritou. E Kagome se viu cercada por meia dúzia de cavaleiros que desembainhavam as espadas, prontos a matar qualquer um que ousasse se aproximar dela. **

**Eles a cercaram, fazendo uma espécie de muro ao seu redor, e Kagome teve que quase pular em cima do cavalo para ver o que estava acontecendo a sua volta. Aquela altura, os rebeldes já tinham chegado perto demais e atacavam os cavalos dos soldados que estavam mais próximos a floresta enquanto estes brandiam furiosamente as espadas atravessando os corpos de qualquer um que os ameaçasse. **

**- Lady Higurashi, precisa chegar à floresta. – um jovem cavaleiro, dentre os que a protegiam, disse. – Nossa missão é escoltá-la até as árvores e é isso o que faremos. **

**Kagome balançou a cabeça o mais seguramente que conseguiu. Não queria demonstrar, mas estava com medo e por dois motivos. Primeiro porque sabia que era o alvo daquelas pessoas furiosas e por mais que tivesse sido treinada para a luta, nunca havia estado em uma batalha antes. O segundo era que sempre aprendera que as mortes na guerra eram necessárias, pois aconteciam para que seu povo permanecesse protegido e inimigos não se apossassem do Reino do Norte, mas não era isso que ela via ali. Não precisava que ninguém explicasse que Souta estava por trás daquilo, mandando pessoas que discordavam de seu destino como rainha para lutar contra isso. Aquelas pessoas também faziam parte do que ela tinha como "seu povo", eram parte do que, como princesa, era seu dever proteger, e sendo assim, duvidava se seria capaz de levantar a mão contra qualquer um deles. **

**No dia seguinte ela faria quinze anos, seria finalmente uma adulta. Então por que era que se sentia tão jovem naquele momento? Ainda tinha tanto a aprender... **

**- Vamos abrir caminho, princesa. – o mesmo cavaleiro gritou. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito, tranqüilizador, e Kagome se perguntou se ele seria muito mais velho que ela, pelo menos não parecia. Gostaria de ter perguntado o nome dele, de todos eles, porque agora talvez jamais fosse ter outra chance. **

**O grupo começou a avançar sem esperar que ela respondesse. O som de gritos e de espadas, batendo contra as armas rudimentares dos atacantes, ficou mais alto. Um cavalo fez um barulho gutural alto e sofrido, como se estivesse sentindo uma dor terrível e Kagome pode ouvir o baque da queda antes dele silenciar completamente. Um dos soldados gritou para que se apressassem e o grupo começou a correr. Os rebeldes podiam estar em vantagem numérica e também lutarem melhor a pé, mas não eram páreos para os soldados treinados e bem armados do rei, sendo assim muitos deles eram mortos antes mesmo de avançarem mais de dois metros. **

_Por favor, que eu consiga chegar à floresta... _

**Kagome pedia silenciosamente para que os soldados conseguissem abrir caminho para ela como planejavam. Ignorando a dor que a corrida causava às suas costas e agarrando-se firmemente aos arreios de Buyo, tentava não pensar nos homens que eram pisoteados pelos cavalos e cujos corpos eram atravessados pelas espadas dos que seguiam a sua frente. O barulho do combate tomava conta do campo antes silencioso e ela se indagava como algo podia mudar tão drasticamente em questão de poucos segundos. **

**- Houjou! – o cavaleiro a seu lado gritou. Naquele instante, o soldado jovem que falara com ela pouco antes tombou para trás e por um instante ela pode ver a mancha de sangue que crescia em seu ombro. Ele tinha sido atingido por alguma coisa. **

**- Está tudo bem! – gritou Houjou de volta, endireitando-se no cavalo. Mas quando retomou a corrida, não estava mais tão firme quando antes, sua respiração parecia difícil e o braço tinha se tornado inútil para atacar. Ele não pareceu importar-se com aquilo, apenas continuou em frente, desviando-se o melhor que podia dos homens que tentavam derrubá-lo. **

**Vendo a situação do soldado, Kagome estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando ele se virou novamente para ela e acenou com a cabeça para os outros. Estavam na entrada da floresta. **

**- Lady Higurashi, cavalgue em linha reta o mais rápido que puder. Eles não a seguirão, esses homens são simples camponeses, não têm como se guiar nas florestas do Sul. Se for direto estará na clareira em menos de meio dia. Isso é tudo o que podemos fazer pela senhorita. – mesmo ferido, ele fez uma reverência, e Kagome sentiu lágrimas surgirem em seus olhos diante de tanta lealdade. **

**Ela ainda arriscou uma última olhada onde os homens continuavam lutando. A maioria dos rebeldes estava no chão, mortos ou sem condições de continuar resistindo. Os mais prudentes tinham fugido assim que perceberam que nada poderiam fazer contra os soldados armados e bem treinados do rei. Os poucos que ainda tentavam avançar na direção da princesa eram detidos sem muita dificuldade. **

**- Lady Higurashi... – Houjo voltou a chamá-la. **

**Kagome virou o cavalo e lançou um último olhar de agradecimento para o jovem ferido que lhe sorriu. Então entrou na floresta galopando o mais rápido que pode, sabendo com certeza para onde tinha que ir, seus medos e dúvidas momentaneamente esquecidos. **

**Depois do que acabara de presenciar, soube que não podia deixar que Souta continuasse com aquela campanha cruel. Tinha que se firmar como a legítima herdeira do Reino do Norte o mais rápido que pudesse. Isso podia fazer a diferença entre vida e morte para seu povo. **

CONTINUA 

Bom, é isso... Eu sei que a Kikyou e o Inu juntos, sozinhos, em uma cabana não agradou a todos, mas eu repito que não fiz isso com a intenção de que eles tenham um romance (isso definitivamente não vai acontecer!!). Acho que no próximo capítulo começo a resolver essa situação... 

Muito obrigada às pessoas que me deixaram seus comentários no prólogo: **_Tici-chan_**, _**Kagome-chan: :K-chan**_, **_Stefania_**, **_Kisamadesu _**(obrigada por ter lido aquelas cenas antes ^_^), _**Megawinsone**_, _**Morganna**_, **_Kaoru Himuramiya_**, _**Marina**_, _**gallas**_, **_Kikyou Priestess_**, _**LP Vany-chan**_, _**Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**_ (eu espero, para o bem dela, que você e a Kikyou nunca se encontrem por ai XD), _**Bella-chan**_, _**Dai**_, **_Amy_**, _**Nika Himura**_, _**Chibis Cheese**_, _**Calerom**_ (obrigada, eu espero conseguir mesmo algo diferente com essa história), _**Kirisu-chan**_ e **_Artemisa _**(acabou me salvando de novo :D)****. 

Eles me deixaram muito feliz. Próximo capítulo, assim que sair o doze da herança. Não vai demorar tanto. ^_^ 

Até breve e, por favor, continuem comentando. Obrigada. 

**spooky_rae@terra.com.br **


	3. 2: O Grande Youkai Que Governa o Sul

**Eclipse Vermelho**

_Madam Spooky _

_-_

**Retratação:** As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Não tenho intenção de violar nenhum direito com este fanfic, apenas divertir.

**N/A: **Eu disse que publicaria no fim de semana, mas acabei só terminando hoje... Minhas desculpas! (Será que um dia não precisarei mais me desculpar pela demora? T-T)

-

Capítulo 2 

O Grande Youkai Que Governa o Sul

-

**Eiji estava sentando em uma rocha perto de casa, aproveitando o sol da manhã enquanto esculpia um pedaço de madeira na forma de um lobo. Era um presente para a irmã mais nova que faria dez anos dentro de alguns dias e adorava os animais em miniatura que ele costumava fazer para ela. **

**Já estava ali há quase duas horas, o trabalho quase pronto, quando os sons das vozes dos homens que vinham do campo chamaram sua atenção. A princípio, as vozes soaram baixas, trazidas pelo vento sem que palavras pudessem ser distinguidas, mas não muito tempo se passou até que as silhuetas do grupo de agricultores, trazendo consigo as ferramentas, surgissem por entre as árvores discutindo claramente o que fariam se as sementes continuassem se recusando a brotar como vinha acontecendo. **

**Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Eiji. Se as plantações não começassem a crescer logo, não estariam suficientemente desenvolvidas para a colheita e depois o inverno viria e tudo estaria perdido. A aldeia vivia daqueles produtos, sem eles não teriam comida nem outra maneira com a qual se sustentar e os homens teriam que partir para longe, em busca de trabalho nos grandes reinos. Seu pai seria um desses homens. **

**- Bom dia! - Eiji gritou, acenando para o grupo. **

**Os homens acenaram de volta, desanimados demais para responderem em voz alta. Passaram direto pela estrada na direção da aldeia e o garoto espantou as preocupações, resolvendo que não valeria a pena preocupar-se com aquilo no momento. Ainda havia tempo. Ukemochi não esqueceria deles. **

**Com o coração mais leve, retomou o pedaço de madeira e pôs-se a trabalhar no focinho do lobo. Essa era a parte mais difícil, os dois lados tinham que ser talhados nas mesmas proporções e para isso teria que usar a ponta da faca devagar, era um trabalho que exigia paciência. **

**Estava concentrado demais nos detalhes, por isso não viu o vulto que se aproximava de dentro da floresta, as vestes escuras esvoaçando com o vento. Aproximou-se lentamente, o rosto branco como o de uma aparição, e, quando estava há menos de dois metros de distância da rocha, Eiji ouviu o som que os passos faziam sobre o cascalho e levantou a cabeça, pensando que talvez fosse mais um dos homens que voltavam do campo. Quando viu quem era na verdade, assustou-se tanto que atrapalhou-se com as mãos e acabou por cortar um pedaço de madeira grande demais do focinho do lobo, estragando a pequena escultura. **

**- Droga...! - olhou para o outro rapaz com a intenção de reclamar pelo que ele causara, mas desistiu antes mesmo de abrir a boca. O que fitava era uma expressão de tamanha agonia que teve medo de mexer-se dali, pensando que talvez não fosse um conhecido que via, mas um espírito que tomara sua forma apenas para se aproximar dele e atacá-lo, como nas antigas histórias que seu pai contava à noite, quanto estavam todos esperando o jantar ao redor da fogueira. **

**- Eiji... **

**O nome dele pronunciado com a voz conhecida foi como um balde de água fria trazendo-o de volta a razão. Deixou a madeira, agora inútil, sobre a rocha, prendeu a faca a cintura e desceu para ir de encontro ao amigo. **

**- Miroku, o que aconteceu? Parece que viu um fantasma... **_"Não, ele é o próprio fantasma",_** pensou. **

**O jovem monge tentou sorrir, mas estava abalado demais para tanto, então apenas esticou levemente os lábios para imediatamente cobrir a boca com as mãos e balançar a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar no que tinha visto. **

**- Miroku... **

**- Kikyou... - ele agarrou o gi que o amigo vestia com os olhos muito abertos, parecendo fora de si. - Eu a vi na floresta, naquela cabana perto da clareira... **

**- Miroku, quer se acalmar? - Eiji quase gritou. Estava com medo. Conhecia Miroku desde que crianças e a única vez em que o vira tão apavorado quanto estava agora foi no dia em que chegara para viver com a velha Kaede. Ouvira boatos que seus pais tinham sido mortos por um youkai, mas nunca soubera se de fato isso tinha acontecido. O amigo jamais tocara no assunto. **

**Miroku soltou-se de Eiji e agachou-se no chão, respirando desesperadamente como se alguém tivesse tentado sufocá-lo. Os dois ficaram ali parados, lado a lado, sem dizer nada, até que ele se acalmou e disse, dessa vez coerentemente: **

**- Kikyou saiu de casa hoje cedo e foi para a floresta, não quis me dizer por quê. Eu estava curioso, não pensei que houvesse problema, então a segui... - Miroku olhou direto nos olhos assustados de Eiji quando continuou: - Ela estava na cabana e havia alguém com ela. Eu pensei que fosse um rapaz... Seria estranho, porque Kikyou é uma sacerdotisa e não pode se encontrar com homens assim... **

**- Não diga bobagens Miroku, sua irmã realmente tem a vocação, ela não faria nada que pudesse comprometer isso. - Eiji riu nervosamente e calou-se, balançando a cabeça para que Miroku continuasse. **

**- Eu sei. E foi por isso que me aproximei mais até olhar pelo espaço semi-aberto da porta. Ela estava de costas, fazendo alguma coisa em cima da lareira, acho que arrumando aquele ungüento que deixa lá para o caso de algum trabalhador do campo se ferir. Eu o vi depois porque ele estava escorado na parede, na sombra. Vi a gaze cobrindo a barriga dele e entendi que ele estava ferido, então... **

**- O que você viu? **

**- Eiji! - lágrimas apareceram nos olhos de Miroku e ele agarrou o braço do outro rapaz. - Ele não era humano, não podia ser. Tinha garras e orelhas estranhas, como as de um cão selvagem... **

**- Não... era humano? - Eiji repetiu, soando quase idiota. Aquilo parecia uma grande brincadeira e ele quase esperou que Miroku desfizesse a expressão assustada e risse na cara dele. Quando isso não aconteceu, relaxou o corpo contra a base da rocha e perguntou, ainda cético: - Se não era humano, o que era? **

**- Youkai. **

**- Sua irmã não pode estar se encontrando com um youkai, ela... não faria isso. **

**- Ele tinha garras, Eiji! Quantas pessoas você conhece que possuem garras? E havia as orelhas, aquele cabelo longo e prateado, apesar dele parecer jovem e... e os olhos dele... Os olhos dele eram dourados, não eram olhos de um ser humano! **

**Os dois silenciaram. Se Miroku tinha tanta certeza do que tinha dito, que argumentos faltavam? **

**- O que você vai fazer? - Eiji perguntou. **

**- Nada. **

**- Como assim nada? **

**- O que espera que eu faça? Vá até lá e mate o youkai? **

**- Com um grupo de homens, talvez... **

**- Não! - Miroku puxou o outro pelo gi, dessa vez com violência. Seus olhos não estavam mais embaçados pelo choque, mas pareciam mais acordados do que nunca. - Eu falarei com Kikyou e enquanto isso você não vai dizer nada a ninguém! Sabe o que os homens da aldeia farão se descobrirem? **

**- Eles não vão gostar... **

**- Eles não podem matar o youkai, seu idiota, vão descontar na minha irmã! **

**Eiji abaixou a cabeça, resignado. Lembrou que seu pai sempre dizia que youkais com traços humanos eram os mais perigosos e que o homem que matasse um deles, seria massacrado por seus semelhantes. Matar uma daquelas criaturas era condenar a si mesmo a um destino terrível. **

**- Você não vai dizer nada, não é? - implorou Miroku, a essa altura arrependido de ter sido fraco e contado tudo a Eiji. Ali estava um bom amigo, mas também fiel demais ao pai e aos outros homens da aldeia para guardar um segredo tão importante. - Pelo menos me deixe falar com Kikyou. **

**Eiji pensou por um instante e então respondeu: **

**- Se ela der um motivo convincente, fica entre nós. **

**- Você promete? **

**- Eu prometo. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Buyo deu o máximo de si enquanto se afastava do campo de batalha com Kagome firmemente agarrada na sela. Por muito tempo ela ainda pode ouvir os sons de luta: o brandir das espadas e os gritos daqueles que caiam, mas não tinha certeza se eles realmente ecoavam pelas árvores ou pela sua imaginação. A imagem do rosto sorridente de Houjo também se recusava a abandoná-la. Ele arriscara a vida pelo Reino, impedindo que os rebeldes a ferissem. Só esperava que tivesse escapado com vida. **

**Quando, depois de muito tempo, ela acomodou-se melhor na sela e olhou para os lados, só viu árvores altas em volta de uma trilha apenas larga o suficiente para que um cavalo pudesse percorrê-la. À frente, o caminho seguia até onde a vista alcançava, em linha reta assim como Houjo lhe instruíra seguir. Pela altura do sol em comparação ao que vira no norte, deveria estar cavalgando há horas, mas não o suficiente para estar perto da clareira. Pensou em parar para descansar, mas acabou desistindo. O youkai com quem se encontraria não era o único a andar em meio aquelas árvores e por melhor que tivesse se saído em seu treinamento de batalha, não tinha grande afeição pela idéia de ter que lutar com um deles. **

**Agarrou-se a sela e fechou os olhos, pensando no pai e se ele já estava sabendo o que acontecera. Devia estar furioso, uma vez que tinham saído mais cedo exatamente para evitar que sofressem uma emboscada. Mas o mais importante é que ela tinha escapado e completaria a missão como tinha que ser. Se corresse talvez conseguisse realizar a tarefa que lhe seria submetida no dia seguinte mesmo e estaria livre para voltar para casa. O que o youkai lhe pediria para fazer? **

**As possibilidades dançavam em sua cabeça enquanto ela seguia pela trilha em direção a seu destino. Veloz, mas não o suficiente para que um lobo cinzento, completamente oculto pela vegetação próxima, não a seguisse de perto com passos silenciosos. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Gyokuran entrou na sala já sabendo o que o esperar. O rei mandara um mensageiro chamá-lo há poucos minutos e, pela expressão amedrontada do rapaz, não deveria estar de muito bom humor. **

**Encontrou Higurashi sentado no peitoril da janela, observando o movimento dos soldados que treinavam formações no pátio. O velho parlamentar soltou um grunhido de reprovação diante daquela postura, mas nada disse. Esperou até que o rei o encarasse para fazer uma reverência e postar-se com sua costumeira altivez, esperando que algo fosse dito. **

**Para sua surpresa, quando Higurashi falou, as palavras saíram calmas e não com a fúria que ele esperava: **

**- Estou olhando para eles, praticando formações para uma guerra que eles sequer começaram a imaginar. – o rei desceu da janela e ficou de pé, de frente para o homem que mandara chamar. – Pode ser a última vez que farão isso durante muito tempo, o senhor faz idéia? Logo eles estarão se preparando para partir, para defender nosso reino de ambos os lados do muro. **

**- Majestade... **

**- Eu não terminei! **

**Higurashi gritou, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho de fúria que durou apenas o suficiente para que fosse notado. Gyokuran silenciou-se, mas não se mostrou perturbado. **

**- O que aconteceu com a princesa não foi um fato isolado. Souta e aqueles que o apóiam estão promovendo campanhas pelos lados mais afastados do reino e logo eles terão um exército de camponeses furiosos que acham que uma mulher no trono é mais do que podem aceitar. – ele olhou para o senhor ali parado como se o desafiasse a contestar o que dizia antes de continuar: - Se isso não bastasse, os rumores sobre homens atacando vilarejos no Sul estão ficando cada vez mais fortes. Aldeias são saqueadas, seus habitantes mortos e ninguém sabe quem são os responsáveis. Diante da violência dos ataques, os pequenos reinos do Sul estão começando a se preocupar. O que acha que isso significa, Gyokuran? **

**O velho franziu a testa e respondeu tranqüilamente: **

**- Se tratando de saqueadores, nada com que devamos nos preocupar, mas há sempre a possibilidade de um dos reinos maiores estar promovendo uma campanha para conquistar os reinos menores, nesse caso seria quase certo uma guerra em curto prazo. **

**- Uma guerra civil nos enfraquecerá e se um dos reinos fortes do Sul conseguir se fortalecer o suficiente com a guerra para nos atacar, estaremos vulneráveis. **

**Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Gyokuran pensando no que ele mesmo acabara de dizer, Higurashi imaginando onde Kagome estaria e se estaria bem. Só esperava que ela pudesse completar sua missão o mais rápido possível e voltar e também que Kouga fosse capaz de protegê-la até que estivesse de volta sã e salva. **

**Foi o velho parlamentar quem falou primeiro: **

**- O que podemos fazer é enviar espiões para descobrir os esconderijos e planos dos rebeldes e atacá-los discretamente. Enquanto Lady Higurashi não for reconhecida como sua legítima herdeira, estaremos mais vulneráveis aos caprichos de seu... aos caprichos de Souta. **

**O rei acenou com a cabeça, resignado. Os fatos eram claros. Tinham que evitar uma guerra civil anunciada a qualquer custo. Quando Kagome voltasse, talvez os camponeses que não a apoiavam começassem a respeitá-la por ter completado a missão ou pelo menos a causa de seu filho ilegítimo enfraquecesse. A única coisa a ser feita era evitar que aquela situação se tornasse incontrolável até lá, então decidiriam o que fazer. **

**- Se o parlamento está de acordo, mande os espiões. Mas que nenhum ataque seja deferido sem o meu conhecimento. **

**- Como quiser, majestade. **

**Gyokuran fez uma reverência, aliviado pela reação racional do rei diante do ataque a sua filha, àquela manhã. O que o incomodava é que conhecia Higurashi desde criança, tempo suficiente para saber que com ele a tranqüilidade andava de mãos dadas com o medo. Já quase atravessava a porta quando ouviu uma última pergunta. **

**- Gyokuran, o jovem Houjo disse que ela estava bem, não é? **

**- Sim, não há com que se preocupar. A essa altura Lady Higurashi já deve ter chegado a seu destino. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Apesar do desconforto que a cavalgada lhe causava, Kagome não parou um minuto sequer em todo o trajeto. Mais de uma vez agarrou-se ao pescoço de Buyo com todas as forças, achando que se soltasse um pouco que fosse o aperto, acabaria caindo de cansaço e não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer com ela sozinha e sem sentidos no meio da floresta. Se conhecia bem os instintos de um cavalo, por mais fiel que o seu fosse, não ficaria a seu lado para serem devorados juntos, no caso de alguma fera selvagem aparecesse. **

**"A missão vem em primeiro lugar, a missão vem em primeiro lugar, a missão vem em primeiro lugar..." **

**Não sabia quantas vezes repetira a frase mentalmente desde que começara a sentir-se incapaz de prosseguir. As lembranças do pai dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, da batalha à sombra do muro, do rosto corajoso de Houjo ordenando que ela seguisse antes que fosse tarde, dos rebeldes que espalhavam que ela jamais seria uma boa rainha por ter nascido mulher eram o que lhe davam forças para manter-se firme na sela. Sua mente não estava exatamente consciente e as árvores em volta passavam rápido na forma de borrões disformes, como se ela estivesse dentro de uma pintura mal-feita. **

**Sentia sede e seu estômago doía um pouco, mas ignorou isso se concentrando apenas na maciez do pelo do cavalo que corria rápido sempre em frente. Buyo tinha um pelo agradável ao toque, quase como uma manta de pele de urso que ela usava em noites muito frias. Podia quase fingir que estava em seu quarto e o barulho da capa que a cobria, sendo lançada furiosamente para trás pelo vento, era apenas as cortinas esvoaçando diante de uma janela que as servas esqueceram aberta. **

**Foi então que ela notou que o cavalo diminua a marcha. O vento não balançava mais a capa com a violência de antes e o balanço do trote tinha diminuído de intensidade até quase parar. Kagome entreabriu as pálpebras e olhou em volta, percebendo pela primeira vez que não estava mais no caminho estreito de antes, mas em um enorme espaço aberto. Tentou erguer a cabeça e olhar em volta, mas estava pesada como se fosse ela a carregar Buyo nas costas, não o contrário. Limitou-se, então, a ficar quieta, esperando que suas forças voltassem ou algo acontecesse, o que viesse primeiro. Seus ouvidos eram o único sentido atento e não captavam mais que o som de pássaros e do vento que soprava sobre a copa dos cedros. **

**Por um espaço de tempo que mais tarde ela não saberia definir, ficou ali imóvel, de olhos fechados, largada sobre o cavalo como um soldado ferido. Sentiria raiva da própria fraqueza quando pensasse nisso, mas não naquele momento, estava demasiado esgotada até mesmo para sentir raiva. **

**O sono não demorou a abraçá-la e no instante em que adormeceu completamente, um sonho tomou forma, levando-a de volta para o Reino do Norte. **

_Estava voltando para casa vitoriosa, andando e puxando Buyo pela correia da sela. Chegava ao lado do muro onde houvera a batalha contra os rebeldes aquela tarde, mas estava tudo vazio, sem sinal de guardas nem qualquer outro ser humano. De repente, sem que tivesse atravessado o túnel, estava do outro lado, onde a floresta era mais aberta e as estradas mais largas. Estava, agora, galopando o mais rápido que podia na direção do palácio e mesmo ali já podia avistar seus altos muros que se erguiam tão familiares. Uma enorme saudade tomou conta dela como se não os visse há anos e começou a seguir ainda mais rápido. _

_O sonho avançou novamente e ela estava no pátio do palácio. Tampouco havia alguém ali e ela correu para dentro, prosseguindo pelos corredores igualmente vazios na direção da sala do trono. _

_A porta estava aberta e ela entrou sem bater, como sempre fazia. Imaginou que talvez encontrasse o lugar tão quieto e abandonado como todo o resto, mas, para sua surpresa, seu pai estava sentado no trono, com o braço apoiado de lado e a cabeça quase deitada, como era seu costume quando estava entediado. Kagome sorriu, pensando que ao menos seu pai permanecia o mesmo que ela deixara no dia em que partira em viagem. Porém, quando se aproximou o suficiente para vê-lo, recuou horrorizada com o muito que ele havia mudado. _

_"Eu estava esperando por você, Kagome", ele disse. E sorriu em um gesto que mais parecia o rosnar de um animal encurralado. _

_Mexeu-se na cadeira e tomou uma postura ereta, olhando para ela com olhos sem vida, cercados por orelhas fundas. Seus cabelos longos caiam pelos ombros e pareciam grisalhos, apesar do rosto dele quase não ter envelhecido. _

_"Você precisa me perdoar, porque eu estava errado. Eu prometi que ia ficar tudo bem conosco, mas foi uma promessa que não pude cumprir. Acha que um dia será capaz de me perdoar, Kagome?" _

_Ela queria perguntar porque ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas, o que havia de errado, mas ao invés disso, caminhou lentamente até a janela. A vista com a qual estivera acostumada toda a vida a recebeu, mas havia algo de muito errado com ela. Podia ver o grande mercado que chegava quase até as portas do palácio, os campos onde os pastores costumavam passar o dia a vigiar os animais, as plantações mais além, o rio, a longa rua de residências do povo mais simples que ia do final do mercado até onde a vista alcançava e além. Tudo isso permanecia igual, mas não havia sinal do povo em lugar algum. _

_"Kagome..." _

_De repente, o céu azul no horizonte ficou alaranjado como se já fosse pôr-do-sol, e nos campos foram surgindo cavalos montados por homens em trajes de guerra. Era um exército descomunal, como ela jamais antes vira reunido. _

_Afastou-se da janela e voltou-se para perguntar ao pai o que estava acontecendo, mas ele não estava mais lá. Em seu lugar sentava-se um homem muito branco, de cabelos negros que quase lhe chegavam à cintura, vestindo uma pele branca que ainda conservava a cabeça empalhada do animal ao qual pertencera. Ele sorriu debilmente e repetiu as palavras antes pronunciadas pelo rei: _

_"Eu estava esperando por você, Lady Higurashi" _

**Kagome quase caiu da sela ao acordar, tremendo pelo sonho e pelo vento forte que soprava no lugar. Olhou pela primeira vez em volta para ver onde estava. Ainda se sentia muito cansada, mas o sonho a enchera de tanto medo que conseguiu forças para mover-se dali. Primeiro especulou quem poderia ser o homem do sonho, mas logo decidiu que deveria ter sido apenas um pesadelo por tudo o que passara no último dia. **

_"Você precisa me perdoar, porque eu estava errado. Eu prometi que ia ficar tudo bem conosco, mas foi uma promessa que não pude cumprir. Acha que um dia será capaz de me perdoar, Kagome?" _

**As palavras e a imagem do pai ao dizê-las trouxe uma nova onda de perturbação e ela começou a afagar a cabeça de Buyo, tentando controlar suas emoções. A sua volta, o dia havia muito já se tornara noite, mas a lua e as estrelas produziam claridade suficiente para que visse a silhueta das árvores em volta e também uma grande rocha em meio à clareira de onde saía uma luz fraca, como se houvesse uma fogueira do outro lado. **

**Lembrou-se que devia encontrar o youkai ali, mas ninguém lhe dissera como chamá-lo quando chegasse a hora. Talvez fosse ele quem a esperava com uma fogueira. Deveria arriscar-se e ir até lá? **

**Conduziu Buyo na direção da luz. O cavalo se mostrava irritado pelas longas horas de caminhada, portanto não tinha muita opção. Andaram sem pressa até lá e contornaram a rocha onde, realmente, havia uma fogueira como ela imaginara. Kagome desceu da sela e olhou para os lados procurando sinal de quem a tinha deixado ali, mas não viu ninguém, então desatou a bolsa que trazia consigo e largou-a no chão, deixando Buyo livre para encontrar água para ele como fora treinado para fazer. Esperava que não encontrasse nenhum youkai pelo caminho, mas não podia mantê-lo com ela quando a água que tinha não era suficiente para ambos. **

**Por fim, tirou da bolsa um pouco de pão e um manto e acomodou-se, aquecida, perto da fogueira. Antes mesmo de ter terminado de comer, tinha caído em sono profundo, dessa vez misericordiosamente sem sonhos. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kaede andava pelas plantações, salpicando pela terra o conteúdo de uma pequena bacia que levava consigo. **

**Mais atrás, os homens da aldeia a observavam e ela podia ver a esperança nos olhos deles enquanto isso. Pobres diabos, achavam mesmo que ela era capaz de fazer aquelas plantas crescerem com alguma espécie de poção. Aquele fertilizante que fabricava fazia algum efeito em sua horta, mas lá havia água e havia muita diferença entre aquelas grandes plantações e as ervas que cultivava. **

**Andou mais um pouco, mais devagar do que era sua vontade. Já não era mais tão jovem para caminhar longas distâncias em tarefas como aquela, mas Kikyou fora chamada para ajudar uma criança que se ferira na floresta e Miroku tinha desaparecido desde cedo, sem mencionar que ninguém o respeitava como um futuro monge como ele gostava de pensar que seria. Seu pequeno não tinha nenhuma vocação e mais cedo ou mais tarde acabaria descobrindo isso por si mesmo. **

**Distante com seus pensamentos, Kaede quase tropeçou em um cesto cheio de pão e doces que alguém colocara no caminho. Estavam meio estragados, o que os pássaros e formigas não levaram embora, e ela olhou para a pequena oferenda sem simpatia. Os aldeões costumavam preparar oferendas a Ukemochi antes de plantar, mas aquela era recente, o que significava que estavam temerosos que a deusa os estivesse castigando. Se as sementes não começassem a crescer por aqueles dias, logo as oferendas aumentariam e a aldeia acabaria com seu estoque limitado de comida por nada. **

**Kaede suspirou. Ela era uma sacerdotisa, mas não acreditava nos deuses do Sul. Nunca tivera nenhuma razão para acreditar. Suas crenças pertenciam ao Norte tanto quanto ela mesma, antes de passar a viver ali. **

**- Senhora Kaede? – Ela se virou. Um dos homens que a observavam se aproximava correndo. Parou atrás dela ofegando um pouco. – Os outros estão querendo ir até o mosteiro da montanha, pedir conselhos sobre o que devemos fazer quanto a colheita. A senhora acha que pode ficar aqui sozinha? **

**- Não confiam no meu remédio? – perguntou a sacerdotisa, quase rude. Ela não se ofendia, apesar de achar que os monges sabiam tanto sobre colheitas quanto uma criança. Provavelmente colocariam a culpa nos youkais para não admitirem a ignorância. **

**O rapaz corou. **

**- Não é isso, senhora, nós só queremos ver todas as possibilidades. Se seu remédio não resultar em nada, precisamos estar preparados. **

**Kaede assentiu. **

**- Posso me cuidar sozinha. **

**Ela ouviu os passos do rapaz ao se afastar correndo e continuou com o que fazia antes da interrupção. Os homens da aldeia estavam começando a ficar desesperados e o desespero era um sentimento perigoso. Tinha o pressentimento de que aquilo não acabaria bem. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kagome abriu os olhos lentamente, acostumando-se com a luz da manhã. Esticou as pernas e os braços doloridos da cavalgada do dia anterior antes de se levantar. A fogueira tinha apagado por si mesma e agora apenas umas poucas brasas brilhavam em meio às cinzas. **

**Buyo estava ali perto, comendo algo de dentro do que parecia uma grande tigela redonda de madeira. Kagome olhou para si mesma e só então percebeu que havia uma pele estendida por cima de sua manta e ao seu lado havia comida e um jarro de água fria. **

**- Coma tudo! **

**Disse alguém de cima da rocha. Kagome levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com uma garotinha fitando-a alegremente. Ao lado dela havia um ser estranho, verde, parecido com um sapo, mas que estava de pé exatamente como um ser humano. Ele não disse nada e a menina o olhou reprovadoramente. **

**- Não vai dar bom dia para ela, senhor Jaken? **

**Ambas esperaram, mas ele nada disse. A menina revirou os olhos e puxou-o, saltando da rocha. Ela caiu de pé e sorriu, olhando para a criatura deitada no chão, grunhindo, mas sem dizer qualquer palavra inteligível. **

**- Oi – disse a menina. – Meu nome é Rin, qual o seu? **

**- Kagome... **

**- Higurashi, não é? O senhor Jaken me disse que todos os que vem fazer o teste do senhor Sesshoumaru se chamam Higurashi. – ela olhou para o pequeno youkai verde que, já de pé, tentava limpar com a mão a terra das roupas simples que usava, a principio com a mesma reprovação de antes, em seguida com afeto. – Não ligue para o senhor Jaken – sorriu novamente. – Ele não é de falar muito, mas quando fala ninguém o suporta. **

**Kagome riu junto com a menina. Ela falava e parecia tão feliz que era impossível não se sentir bem, por mais estranha que fosse a situação. O que uma garota humana, que não parecia ter mais que oito anos, fazia acompanhada de youkais? **

**- Esse Sesshoumaru é o youkai que me espera? – ela perguntou, olhando confusa para Jaken. **

**- Isso – respondeu Rin. - O senhor Sesshoumaru nos mandou para fazer companhia enquanto ele não vem. **

**Ela começou a saltar ao redor do youkai pequeno, que, com um ar de cansaço e resignação, se sentou no chão, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas cruzadas e a cabeça nas palmas das mãos abertas. Kagome sorriu novamente e todos os seus medos foram esquecidos. Se o tal Sesshoumaru estava com aquela menina engraçada, não podia ser tão ruim. **

**Rin parou de saltar de repente e olhou, desolada, para a comida intocada perto de Kagome. **

**- Não vai comer? Está muito bom e se você não comer agora, quem sabe quando poderá? O senhor Jaken diz que o teste do senhor Sesshoumaru é muito difícil, principalmente agora que o senhor Inuyasha não está mais conosco. – Jaken lançou um olhar de aviso à menina que apertou as mãos sobre a boca antes de rir outra vez. – Eu não devo falar sobre o teste. O senhor Jaken diz que eu falo demais. Olha – apontou para um jarro maior, perto da bolsa de Kagome – ali tem água, se quiser se banhar. **

**Rin saiu correndo pela clareira e Kagome só a viu novamente cerca de meia hora depois, quando já acabava de comer. **

**- Você come rápido. O senhor Jaken sempre diz que as princesas são as que mais demoram em tudo. **

**Ela se sentou ali perto, parecendo finalmente querer descansar um pouco. **

**- Parece que o senhor Jaken diz muitas coisas, não é? – perguntou Kagome, com um pequeno sorriso. **

**- Sim, muitas coisas – respondeu Rin. – O senhor Jaken sabe quase tudo, só não sabe tanto quanto o senhor Sesshoumaru. **

**Disse isso e ficou pensativa, olhando para as árvores como se esperasse que o outro youkai aparecesse a qualquer momento. Kagome ficou imaginando como ele seria. Tinha visitado uma das tribos de youkais lobos de seu reino uma vez. Não havia nada neles que denunciasse que não eram humanos e quando dissera isso, seu pai respondera que eles ganhavam características de lobos em batalha, mas ela não teve a chance de ver exatamente do que ele falava. Na biblioteca do palácio havia livros com gravuras de youkais, mas os mostravam como monstros grotescos e seus mestres sempre riam e diziam que aquilo saíra da imaginação de homens que os temiam sem nunca tê-los visto. Ela não devia confiar em gravuras para imaginar como eram. **

**- Por que está olhando assim para o senhor Jaken? – perguntou Rin. E só então Kagome percebeu que estivera fazendo isso nos últimos instantes. **

**- Nunca tinha visto ninguém como ele antes. – respondeu sinceramente. **

**- Quer dizer um youkai? **

**- Isso mesmo. **

**- Então vai gostar de conhecer o senhor Sesshoumaru, ele é incrível! O senhor Inuyasha também é, mas eles são diferentes porque o senhor Inuyasha é meio-humano... – ela cobriu a boca outra vez e Kagome riu. – Eu estou sempre falando demais... O senhor Jaken não gosta e eu prometi que ia tentar não falar tanto. **

**Abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, e Kagome passou a mão pelos cabelos dela, dizendo que não tinha importância. Os cabelos de Rin eram compridos e bem cuidados e ela também estava vestida com um kimono florido que parecia novo. Talvez sua família vivesse em alguma aldeia por perto e ela apenas tinha essa estranha amizade com os youkais. **

**Ia perguntar sobre a família dela, mas, no mesmo instante, Rin ficou de pé e, com um gritinho de triunfo, saiu correndo na direção em que olhava. Jaken também se levantou e Kagome estreitou os olhos para ver o que estava acontecendo. **

**Rin parou no meio do caminho e esperou, quase aos pulos, até que uma figura saiu de entre as árvores vindo na direção deles. **

**Aquela era uma visão que Kagome sabia jamais poder esquecer. Ao longe, ele parecia apenas um homem vestido como um nobre, mas na medida em que se aproximava, ela foi percebendo os detalhes que o diferenciavam de qualquer ser humano que já conhecera: a pele pálida, pintada com listas azuis e uma lua crescente na testa, o cabelo prateado que quase lhe chegava aos joelhos, as orelhas compridas e pontudas, as enormes unhas semelhantes às de um animal selvagem, por último os olhos dourados, profundamente concentrados e sérios, os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira. **

**O youkai chamado Sesshoumaru tinha uma postura imponente, que o fazia parecer mais alto e brilhante do que realmente era. O tipo de presença que intimidava sem que palavras precisassem sem ditas. A atitude só era acentuada pela expressão impassível do rosto e pelas duas espadas que ele trazia presas à cintura, protegida por uma espécie de armadura, mas Kagome não tinha certeza do que realmente era. Nunca tinha visto nada igual. **

**- Viu, senhora Kagome, eu disse que o senhor Sesshoumaru não ia demorar. **

**Rin sentou ao lado dela outra vez e suas palavras quebraram o transe. A menina olhava para aquele que era o grande youkai do Sul com adoração, mas não parecia nem um pouco intimidada pela presença dele. Jaken, pelo contrário, avançara timidamente para seu mestre e ficou ali parado, sem chegar perto demais, esperando receber ordens. **

**- Jaken? – Sesshoumaru pronunciou o nome do servo e olhou para ele como se uma longa pergunta tivesse sido feita. A voz dele era grave, não alta, mas ecoou pela clareira como o som de sinos em uma catedral. **

**O servo apenas acenou com a cabeça sem nada dizer e Kagome se perguntou se ele falava mesmo todas aquelas coisas que Rin afirmava que ele falava ou ela apenas imaginava. **

**Sesshoumaru se aproximou e Kagome levantou-se, quase como se suas pernas se movessem sozinhas. **

**- Você é a herdeira de Higurashi do Norte. Sabe quem sou eu? **

**Kagome respirou fundo, querendo dizer que ele era o grande youkai do Sul, aquele que tem poder sobre todos os da sua espécie, mas quando falou, disse apenas um quase inaudível "sim". Teve raiva de si mesma por estar tão intimidada quando Rin, que era apenas uma criança, parecia melhor do que nunca, mas não pode evitar. **

**- Para suceder o trono de seu pai sem o nosso impedimento, você precisa realizar o teste que eu ordenar. Sabe disso também, não é? **

**- Sim. **

**Sua voz soou mais firme e ela ergueu o queixo, assumindo a postura que cabia a uma princesa. Pode jurar que tinha vista Sesshoumaru erguer uma sobrancelha, mas se o fez, realizou o gesto tão rápido que ela não pode ter certeza. **

**- A cerca de onze milhas ao sul, há uma aldeia de agricultores. Meu meio-irmão Inuyasha está lá. Você deve ir e trazê-lo de volta. Isso é tudo. **

**Sesshoumaru acenou para Jaken, se virou e começou a andar na mesma direção por onde tinha vindo. **

**- Senhor Sesshoumaru, temos mesmo que ir tão cedo? – Rin protestou. **

**Um grupo de pássaros saiu de entre as árvores fazendo barulho e Kagome balançou a cabeça, incrédula. **

**- Isso é tudo? – perguntou. – Se eu for até essa aldeia e trouxer o seu irmão, vai me aprovar como herdeira do Reino do Norte e eu poderei voltar? **

**Sesshoumaru parou, mas não se virou. **

**- Continue em linha reta e traga-o de volta como eu disse, então falaremos novamente. **

**Rin e Jaken correram na direção do youkai, a menina sorrindo, aparentemente refeita da decepção de ter que sair dali tão cedo. **

**- Até logo, Kagome – ela acenou alegremente. – Nos veremos quando você trouxer o senhor Inuyasha de volta. **

**Os três continuaram andando até adentrarem a floresta e saírem de vista. Onze milhas em linha reta... Isso dava... Ah, o que importava? Ela teria que trazer esse tal de Inuyasha de volta e completar a missão. Mas o que mesmo Rin dissera sobre ele? Qualquer coisa sobre ser meio humano? **

**Kagome olhou para Buyo que parecia bem descansado, satisfeita. Quanto mais cedo partisse, mais rápido completaria a tarefa e voltaria para casa. Sem mais demora, começou a recolher suas coisas e colocá-las novamente na bolsa. Era agora que sua viagem realmente começaria. **

**-**

****

CONTINUA

-

No próximo capítulo o Inuyasha e a Kagome estarão se encontrando. Não aconteceu ainda porque uma coisa precisa acontecer antes disso... Acho que por esse capítulo deu para ter uma idéia do que...

Eu gostaria de tê-lo revisado mais, mas não estou um pouco gripada e isso me deixa sem nenhuma disposição para fazer isso... Gomen por qualquer erro que tenha passado.

Por fim, meu muito obrigada à todas as pessoas que deixaram seus comentários no último capítulo:

**Kisamadesu:** (Obrigada pelos comentários do outro e desse capítulo. Agora dei para te pegar de vítima, mas quem manda ter tanta paciência? ;;;), **Bella-chan: **(Não, o fic é Inu Kagome mesmo. A Kikyou é uma sacerdotisa impecável, não precisa se preocupar com ela. ), **Kikyou Priestess: **(Obrigada, Lally. Os fatores ajudaram.), **Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon:** (Ai está o Sesshoumaru. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada.), **Tici-chan:** (Não, nada de desistir dessa fic, estou até muito animada com ela. Romance? Hm... É para breve. ), **Lily: **(Também gosto desse tipo de história e fico feliz que a minha seja de seu agrado. Obrigada.), **Mega: **(Obrigada, Mega. A Kagome ainda vai passar por muita coisa... Espero que tenha gostado desse também), **Chibis: **(hahaha, você ainda não engole a pobre Kikyou, não? Não se preocupe, vai ter motivos para comemorar já já... Obrigada. Diga ao Hemi que os gatos voltarão em breve!), **Vany-chan: **(No próximo eles se encontram! Obrigada.), **lilaclynx:** (Não Lila, nada de Inu Kikyou. Nada contra a Kikyou, mas não gosto deles juntos... Mesmo assim, espero que tenha gostado. ), **Carol Higurashi Li: **(Sim, Inu Kagome, também não gosto dele com a Kikyou. Obrigada pelo comentário, fico feliz qu esteja gostando), **Yume Rinku: **(Sem violência O.O;;; No próximo capítulo pode deixar que eu arrumo todo esse nó. Obrigada! ), **Paixao: **(Obrigada!! Até que não demorei muito dessa vez. ), **Artemisa: **(Por onde você tem andado, menina??? O.o Obrigada pelo review e vê se aparece! ).

Até o próximo, gente!! (Deve sair depois do treze de herança, estou tentando atualizar um de cada vez). E, por favor, digam o que acharam.

Novo E-mail: **spookydono(a)terra.com.br**


	4. 3: Reviravolta do Destino

**Eclipse Vermelho **

_Madam Spooky _

_-_

**Retratação:** As personagens de Inuyasha não me pertencem. Não tenho intenção de violar nenhum direito com este fanfic, apenas divertir.

**N/A: **Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas pela enorme demora. Eu estava realmente evitando escrever esse capítulo. Ele deu muito trabalho para sair porque não é o tipo de coisa que eu gosto de escrever... De qualquer maneira era importante para a história e as coisas devem melhorar daqui para frente...

Vai ser difícil acreditar nisso depois dessa, mas eu não odeio a Kikyou... (especialmente se o Sesshoumaru estiver envolvido, he he...)

Por precaução, esse capítulo fica classificado como R (não vou mudar a classificação do fic, pelo menos por enquanto, porque é unicamente por causa desse capítulo!). Os próximos estarão mais leves.

-

Capítulo 3 

Reviravolta do Destino

-

**A aldeia ficava em um vale cercado por quatro montanhas. Diziam os mais velhos – aqueles cujos dias eram gastos as sombras das árvores em longas conversas sobre o passado – que houve uma época, quando os youkais dominavam o mundo e os humanos eram apenas escravos de sua vontade, elas tinham sido apenas três. Então os deuses se compadeceram das pessoas na Terra e, no período de uma noite, inundaram este mundo com uma grande tempestade que destruiu a maioria dos youkais e causou um curso tão forte de água que a montanha mais alta tinha sido cortada ao meio. O que restara para ser visto foram duas paredes de pedra entre as quais um rio corria abundante durante boa parte do ano, desde que fossem generosas as tempestades de verão. **

**Naraku gostava de olhar a paisagem e pensar naquela velha história, imaginando como os humanos eram tolos em acreditarem nos deuses e sua compaixão. Criaturas tão insignificantes como eles causavam-lhe um indefinível sentimento de rancor e desprezo. Eles não tinham condições de governar o mundo, fracos como eram. Sesshoumaru era um tolo por permitir que vivessem tranquilamente quando poderia sem muito esforço organizar uma ofensiva e em um piscar de olhos destruir todos eles. **

**Mas isso estava prestes a acabar. **

**Os exércitos dos grandes reinos do Sul estavam começando a se organizar, culpando uns aos outros pelos ataques que os homens sob suas ordens vinham fazendo as aldeias de reinos menores. Desde épocas ancestrais, ocasionalmente um daqueles reinos dava ouvidos a ambição e tentava conquistar mais terras pela força, causando uma pequena guerra que duraria apenas tempo suficiente para que seu governante percebesse que sozinho não chegaria a lugar algum contra todos os outros exércitos colaborando entre si. Era isso o que as pessoas comentavam, que mais uma dessas batalhas fortuitas estava vindo, mas dessa vez não seria tão simples assim. Ele estava lentamente tecendo sua teia em volta dos reinos cujos exércitos o interessavam. Eles lutariam uns contra os outros, enfraqueceriam gradativamente e, quando suas defesas estivessem alquebradas, seria sua vez de reivindicar seus interesses pela força. **

**Levaria tempo para seus planos se concretizarem, mas isso era o que ele mais tinha. No dia que todos os exércitos do Sul se unissem sob seu comando, o intocável Norte seria esmagado e então nada impediria que os tempos das lendas, quando os youkais dominavam abertamente toda a Terra, se tornassem a realidade. **

**Um pássaro branco deu um vôo rasante sobre a água quase escassa do rio e voltou para o céu emitindo um pio agudo. O som tirou Naraku de seus pensamentos. Todos os seus planos estavam caminhando da maneira que desejava, então ele pode se dar ao luxo de sair e conferir pessoalmente um pequeno problema no qual tinha um interesse particular. Deixou a proteção das árvores e caminhou para mais perto da margem do rio, deixando sua figura envolta em uma pele branca, cuja cabeça empalhada do animal ao qual um dia pertencera cobria a sua própria, a mostra sem nenhuma cerimônia. Não estava preocupado com caçadores naquele momento. Sabia que todos os homens da aldeia tinham partido para a montanha, onde achavam que poderiam obter respostas para seus problemas com a chuva que não dava mostras de aproximação. Homens estúpidos eles eram. Não precisava ter nenhuma capacidade fora do comum para saber que nenhum monge no mundo poderia ajudar quanto a isso, a chuva viria quando fosse o tempo. **

**Aproximou-se lentamente da água. Quando seus pés quase a tocavam, abaixou-se e submergiu a mão em concha, trazendo para si um pouco do líquido precioso. Por um instante foi seu próprio rosto o que viu, a pele branca como a neve, os olhos negros e inexpressivos, as mechas de cabelo igualmente escuro moldando a face sobrenatural acentuada por um sorriso cruel. A imagem não durou mais que alguns segundos, desaparecendo em pequenas ondas que pouco a pouco retornaram, formando uma nova. A princípio viu apenas a imagem indistinta de um homem escorado a parede de madeira do que parecia ser uma cabana, mas logo ela foi se aproximando até que o rosto do desconhecido ficasse bem visível. **

**- Inuyasha – disse Naraku. A voz baixa e ecoante se perdeu pelo lugar aberto. **

**Seus homens tinham lhe enviado notícias sobre a morte do youkai de olhos dourados, mas em nenhum momento acreditara neles. Assim que foi possível esgueirou-se do castelo de Hakuren, onde atuava como um dos conselheiros de um jovem rei, e partiu para aquela aldeia, de maneira que pudesse ter certeza do paradeiro daquele que vinha se tornando através dos anos um incômodo cada vez mais desagradável. **

**Não precisara chegar perto da aldeia ou da cabana para saber que estivera todo o tempo certo em não subestimar a sorte de Inuyasha. Estava próximo o suficiente para observá-lo com simplesmente suas habilidades telepáticas. Para alguém tão bem treinado como ele, a floresta tinha muito a contar. Vira como a sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou o encontrara e como o mantivera seguro e cuidado até então. Também pudera sentir a raiva do youkai e a decepção para consigo mesmo, por ter caído tão facilmente em uma emboscada levada a cabo por um grupo de humanos. **

**Patético... Naraku largou a água que ainda refletia o rosto do rapaz e andou na direção de algumas rochas, sentando-se ao chegar até elas. A paisagem ali era mesmo tranqüilizadora. Ele podia passar o resto do dia a observá-la, esquecido de seus planos e do youkai que ainda se recuperava na cabana de caçadores em algum lugar daquela floresta, mas por hora tinha coisas a fazer. Inuyasha estava fraco e vulnerável naquele momento, seria a ocasião ideal se mata-lo fosse sua intenção. No fundo de seu ser tinha certeza de que um dia eles estariam frente a frente e nesse dia ambos seriam destruídos, como era suposto que acontecesse com duas coisas que se mantinham em equilíbrio, mas não agora. Por enquanto ele se contentaria em jogar um pouco com o youkai. **

**Youkai... Se a real designação dos dois não fosse tão abominável para as duas raças que os originaram, talvez se acostumasse a chamá-lo do que Inuyasha realmente era. Assim como ele mesmo. Únicos no mundo... Os opostos perfeitos. Em um mundo povoado por youkais e seres humanos, eles foram um infeliz acidente, nascidos para algum fim ainda desconhecido daquela coisa traiçoeira chamada destino. **

**- Um dia, Inuyasha... - ele disse mirando a floresta, como se as árvores não existissem e pudesse olhar diretamente para o rosto do youkai a quem se dirigia. - Mas agora não. Por enquanto eu vou te dar um pequeno problema para se ocupar. Vamos ver se assim você esquece da nossa pequena pendência por um tempo maior que da última vez. **

**Com essas palavras, fechou os olhos e ficou completamente imóvel e concentrado. Os lábios esticaram-se em um sorriso de triunfo ao perceber quão frágeis eram os alvos que estivera procurando. Não haveria dificuldade alguma em levar a cabo o que planejara. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Começou com um súbito enfraquecimento, passando a uma leve tontura e por último a uma sensação de languidez. As pernas estavam dormentes, as mentes em branco. Eles tinham sido mergulhados em um agradável estado de entorpecimento onde nem seu próprio nome parecia importante. Havia apenas aquela voz fraca, ordenando a seus corpos que seguissem adiante. E assim eles fizeram. **

**Eiji franziu a testa quando o grupo de homens começou a diminuir a marcha. Eles estavam agora a menos de dois quilômetros da aldeia, inclusive já podiam ver a forma do vale surgindo entre as paredes de pedra esculpidas naturalmente na montanha. Até um instante antes, as vozes deprimidas dos homens do grupo preenchiam seus ouvidos com lamentos sobre como a ida até o mosteiro se mostrara inútil. Tudo o que tinham conseguido em resposta era a declaração de uma dupla de monges velhos e quase surdos de que a seca era uma conseqüência da presença de youkais na floresta. Que eram eles que surrupiavam o pouco de comida que ainda restava e, com sua aura maligna, faziam com que a terra se tornasse improdutiva. Agora, porém, o silencio tomava conta do grupo e de repente todos, a sua exceção, pareciam ter diminuído o passo e entrado em silêncio meditativo. **

**- Pai... - o garoto correu para perto do homem que seguia no final da fila, logo a sua frente. Era alto e tinha um corpo forte, conseqüente dos trabalhos pesados com os quais se ocupara durante toda a vida. Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a olhar para frente e continuar andando devagar, em um ritmo ligeiramente desengonçado. Seus olhos azuis pareciam turvos e vidrados e, ao perceber isso, Eiji recuou, assustado. **

**A floresta estava silenciosa agora. O som dos pássaros tinha enfraquecido e o sol estava amainando rapidamente. A noite se aproximava e a última coisa que Eiji queria era que a escuridão os envolvesse enquanto ainda estivessem naquela montanha. Além de não ter uma natureza das mais corajosas, o estado dos homens o estava deixando nervoso. Eles tinham mudado de ativos trabalhadores do campo para sonâmbulos de uma hora para outra. Aquilo era no mínimo estranho. Seria em decorrência de algum tipo de planta? Já ouvira muitas histórias bizarras sobre os efeitos que as ervas encontradas por aquela região eram capazes de causar. **

**Um pressentimento ruim instalou-se no coração dele. Eram tempos adversos aqueles... Quando o mundo parecia estar se preparando para uma mudança. Ultimamente, inconscientemente as pessoas pareciam estar sempre olhando para o céu, longe com seus pensamentos, esperando que alguma coisa viesse. Ele podia notar isso nos suspiros inconscientes do pai, no olhar desatento da mãe que encarava a floresta da cozinha de casa para logo franzir a testa, como se não lembrasse o que deveria estar fazendo, e voltar a suas tarefas diárias. Até mesmo podia perceber algo nos animais que ultimamente estavam mais inquietos do que o normal. **

**E havia o youkai na cabana dos caçadores. **

**Quando ouvira as palavras dos monges sobre os youkais serem responsáveis pelos problemas com a colheita, imediatamente a lembrança do encontro com Miroku lhe retornou a memória. Precisou usar de toda sua força de vontade para não confiar ao pai àquela informação. Nunca tinha escondido nada dele, ainda mais uma coisa tão séria e faze-lo causava nele um sentimento horrível de que estava cometendo uma espécie de traição. Por outro lado, se quebrasse a promessa que fizera a Miroku e dissesse o que sabia, não só perderia a amizade do jovem monge como causaria problemas a Kikyou e ela sempre fora uma boa pessoa e sacerdotisa, que ajudava aos outros sem preconceitos ou reservas de qualquer espécie e especialmente sem esperar nada em troca. **

_- O templo... _

Os lábios do pai de Eiji se moveram, pronunciando aquelas únicas palavras. No mesmo instante elas ecoaram pelas gargantas de todos os outros homens. O garoto parou no mesmo lugar, assustado pela maneira como as vozes soaram distantes, quase como se quem as pronunciasse não fossem eles, mas suas vozes tivessem se tornado um caminho para os murmúrios do outro mundo.

- Pai? – Eiji chamou. Ao ouvir o som rouco que sua voz se tornara, assustou-se e recuou, afastando-se do grupo o máximo que podia sem, no entanto, perde-los de vista.

_- Kikyou... _

**Eles disseram em seguida, da mesma maneira distante e espectral. **

**Então começaram a correr. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Kikyou deixou escapar um grito baixo, os olhos fixos na gota de sangue que deslizava do dedo ferido. Puxou o espinho ainda fixo sob a pele e levantou-se, sem pressa, deixando as ervas que colhia no chão e dirigindo-se até o poço, única construção visível no espaço aberto do pátio do templo. **

**Procurou com os olhos o balde cheio de água que tinha deixado por perto antes de começar com a lista de tarefas para as quais Kaede lhe designara antes de sair. O encontrou virado, um pouco afastado do poço, e teria praguejado se proferir palavras baixas fosse de sua índole. Limitou-se a suspirar, imaginando que algum animal tivesse passado descuidadamente por ali ou que até mesmo Miroku, correndo rápido e desatentamente como sempre fazia, virara o pequeno recipiente de madeira e seguira adiante, sem sequer preocupar-se em olhar para trás a fim de constatar que estragos fizera pelo caminho. **

**A jovem sacerdotisa recolheu o objeto resignadamente e o amarrou a corda que descansava na beira da parede do poço, descendo-o até ouvir o barulho da madeira chocando-se contra a água. Mais tarde, quando tivesse cuidado de seus afazeres, teria uma séria conversa com o irmão sobre desperdício. Em épocas de seca como aquela, tudo o que eles menos precisavam era de baldes cheios de água derramados na terra seca sem propósito algum. **

**Quando puxou de volta o recipiente cheio, apoiou-o com cuidado na borda do reservatório e começou a tratar do dedo machucado. Todo cuidado era pouco com aquela vegetação. Ela costumava ser traiçoeira, revelando seus espinhos quando menos se esperava. Eram anos de prática que tinha, mas de vez em quando um ou outro pequeno acidente como aquele ainda acontecia. Felizmente dessa vez havia sido um espinho inofensivo, mas poderia ter acontecido com uma planta venenosa. Precisava prestar mais atenção dali em diante. **

**Kikyou sorriu satisfeita quando o sangue que cobria a ponta do dedo desapareceu com a água. Como sacerdotisa estava acostumada a ver ferimentos infinitamente piores que aquele, mas ainda assim, a visão do sangue lhe trazia um mal estar desagradável. Fazia com que se lembrasse de anos atrás, quando ainda era uma criança e seus pais tinham sido mortos naquela noite gelada de inverno. Todas as lembranças sobre o incidente estavam agora borradas e confusas, exceto a do sangue manchando o tapete branco como neve na entrada do quarto dos pais e o youkai sorridente, fitando-a com seus olhos incrivelmente opacos, de pé sobre ele. **

**Kikyou espantou os pensamentos enquanto voltava para o lugar onde tinha deixado as ervas. O machucado tinha sido pequeno, mas estava latejando ritmicamente, a sensação de dor fazendo-a de repente sentir-se exposta e indefesa, como uma criança que se encontra desarmada no centro de um vale cujas montanhas em volta estejam servindo de forte para dois exércitos inimigos. Ser uma sacerdotisa, sempre aquela a ajudar os outros, às vezes faziam-na esquecer de que também era humana e vulnerável. De que de vez em quando ela também precisava ser ajudada. **

**O sol tinha se escondido completamente, deixando o céu em um tom cinza pálido que refletia apenas um último vestígio de luz. A sacerdotisa olhou para as árvores que rodeavam o templo e franziu o cenho. O som dos grilos que costumavam povoar os finais de tarde estava estranhamente ausente, além disso, toda a floresta parecia quieta, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. **

**Toda aquela quietude era um mau presságio... **

**Um sinal de alerta disparou na mente de Kikyou. Kaede sempre a ensinara a jamais deixar de levar em conta as mudanças no ambiente a sua volta, mesmo que ela não pudesse sentir nenhuma energia estranha se aproximando. As ervas foram momentaneamente esquecidas e apenas o ambiente passou a importar. Nenhum som. Nenhum movimento. Até mesmo o vento parecia ter feito uma pausa. Toda a paisagem esperando... Mas esperando o que? **

**De pé, no meio do pátio, olhando em volta e lutando contra a parte de sua mente que a mandava sair dali antes que fosse tarde demais, Kikyou começou a pensar novamente nos pais. Não conseguia se lembrar do rosto deles, por mais que tentasse, mas havia muitas lembranças de dias felizes que podia invocar. Coisas que tinham acontecido há tanto tempo e em um cenário tão distinto àquele que pareciam quase irreais, como se fossem imagens remanescentes de um sonho. **

_Mas por que estou pensando neles agora?_ **Kikyou pensou. O coração estava começando a bater mais rapidamente e ela percebeu que estava tremendo. O cinza pálido do céu estava escurecendo cada vez mais à medida que a noite reivindicava seu espaço e aquela voz fraca dentro da cabeça dela, mandando-a sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, estava começando a gritar mais alto.** _Não deixarei o templo abandonado. Não importa o que está vindo, cumprirei meu dever como sacerdotisa e permanecerei aqui... _

**Ela lembrou-se do arco e flechas de Kaede, guardados em um baú no quarto da velha sacerdotisa e desejou ter tempo para correr até lá e traze-lo. Sempre, desde que começara a viver ali, tivera uma estranha atração pela arma. Kaede dizia que há muito tempo as sacerdotisas costumavam utiliza-los para lutar contra os youkais. Mas isso tinha sido antes da ordem ser estabelecida entre eles. Antes de haver um grande youkai governando o sul e dele ter proibido que os humanos fossem tratados apenas como alimento. **

**Passos se aproximando de repente. Kikyou pode ouvir o som de gravetos sendo quebrados sob os pés de um grupo de homens. Eles estavam dizendo alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia entender o que era. Podia ouvir os ruídos das vozes deles soando ao mesmo tempo sussurradas e ecoantes, um som que ela nunca tinha ouvido semelhante até então. **_São homens... Homens da aldeia... _**Ela tentou se tranqüilizar, convencendo-se de que isso queria dizer que não havia grande perigo, mas a sensação de alerta, a vontade de fugir, a certeza de que havia algo de terrivelmente errado acontecendo, não a abanaram, pelo contrário, se tornaram ainda mais fortes. Chegou mesmo a olhar para trás, calculando mentalmente quanto tempo levaria para entrar na casa e sair pelos fundos, de onde poderia seguir para a aldeia e ter com Kaede, mas nesse instante, o portão entreaberto do templo se moveu violentamente para o lado e eles apareceram, finalmente parando de se movimentar. **

**A noite tinha caído completamente sobre o vale. Um pássaro gritou ao longe, dando boas vindas a escuridão, então o silêncio voltou a imperar. **

**Kikyou recuou um passo, forçando a vista na direção dos homens. Era um grupo pequeno, uma dúzia de trabalhadores do campo cujos nomes e familiares ela conhecia de cor. Abriu a boca para perguntar o que queriam, mas as palavras foram contidas assim que seus olhos acostumaram-se a pouca luminosidade e encontraram-se com as pupilas turvas dos visitantes. **_Os olhos dele eram assim... Os olhos daquele youkai há tantos anos... _** Novamente a imagem daquela noite, do homem que o pai dela acolhera e que pagara sua bondade com horror e morte. Por que as lembranças insistiam em voltar para confundi-la em um momento como aquele? Elas estavam ali para lhe dizer alguma coisa? Será que quando a escuridão se dissipasse e um novo dia surgisse, ela ainda seria a mesma Kikyou que era naquele momento? Será que ela ainda existiria? **

_- Kikyou... _

**Os homens disseram. A palavra surgiu dos lábios do primeiro deles, um velho de cabelos acinzentados e corpo pequeno, então ecoou pelos de todos os outros, soando daquela maneira estranha, reverberando pela floresta apesar de soar muito baixo, quase como se tivesse tido origem muito longe, em algum lugar além das montanhas, talvez além de qualquer montanha ou terra conhecida. **

**Kikyou recuou novamente, entendendo que fosse o que fosse que estivesse acontecendo, aqueles homens não estavam em seu estado normal e sua intenção para com ela não parecia apenas a de ter uma conversa. Eles a estavam fitando daquela maneira perturbadora, com suas pupilas ausentes, parecendo estar apenas esperando um sinal para recomeçar a avançar. **

**Silêncio. **

**Nenhum movimento. **

**Pelos instantes que se seguiram a sacerdotisa prendeu a respiração, movendo apenas os olhos em volta do lugar, procurando alguma coisa com que pudesse se defender caso suas suspeitas estivessem corretas. A floresta em volta do templo continuava estranhamente silenciosa. O pátio largo parecia abandonado em meio a toda a quietude. Kikyou cerrou os punhos ao constatar que não havia nada que pudesse lhe servir de arma ao redor. Naquela manhã o muro estava cheio de pedaços de madeira que Miroku trouxera da floresta havia alguns dias para que pudessem alimentar o fogo durante a noite, à tarde, porém, ela mesma decidira levar tudo para dentro, de maneira a desocupar aquele espaço e facilitar sua tarefa de varrer as folhas secas do chão. **

**Agora mesmo o único objeto disponível era o balde quase cheio que ainda descansava na borda do poço e a corda que utilizara para erguê-lo. **

**A noite estava completamente escura. Raios de luar brilhavam por entre os galhos das árvores, mas estas eram altas demais para permitir uma visão da lua. Kikyou olhou para o céu em busca de estrelas, mas viu apenas uma meia dúzia delas espalhadas longe umas das outras e tão pequenas que quase não se percebia que estavam lá. Um subido calafrio de medo congelou a espinha dela quando de súbito o significado de todo aquele cenário lhe chegou ao entendimento. **

**Então o vento soprou violentamente pelo espaço do pátio, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e, como Kikyou esperara, os homens que a observavam recomeçaram a se mover. **

**Ela voltou-se para a casa do templo e fez a única coisa que a situação lhe permitia: começou a correr, sem importar-se em olhar para trás e certificar-se se estava sendo ou não seguida. O espaço até a construção de madeira onde vivia era grande e estava muito mais perto do portão que de lá. Novamente pensou no arco e flecha de Kaede, desejando-o tê-lo consigo. Mesmo nunca tendo empunhado-o, talvez ele fizesse alguma diferença. **

_Mas se for o destino..._ **Não! Kaede quem a ensinara sobre o destino. Uma desculpa para todas as vezes que ela não conseguisse salvar alguém; para que os trabalhadores do campo não precisassem culpar a si mesmos pelos prejuízos que às vezes tinham graças ao próprio descuido; para que as pessoas achassem que não podiam fugir da miséria ou da morte... **

**Os pais dela nunca a ensinaram sobre destino. Por muito tempo, antes de aprender o significado daquela palavra, imaginara se de alguma maneira eles poderiam ter sido salvos. Se ao menos seu pai nunca tivesse aberto a porta para o youkai naquele dia... Mas ele era um bom homem. E a besta que lhe roubara a vida era forte demais. Talvez destino fosse isso. Ninguém poderia fugir de um caminho apenas porque sua natureza nunca permitiria que seguisse por um outro. Não era uma questão de não poder escolher... Mas de não ser capaz de seguir outra escolha. **

**O vento tinha voltado a soprar e ele trazia os sons dos passos do grupo de homens que corria no encalço dela. Kikyou aumentou o passo o máximo que pode, concentrando-se na visão da casa e no pensamento de atravessá-la correndo até os fundos e seguir para a aldeia, a procura de Kaede. Se os aldeões estavam sendo controlados por alguma coisa como aparentava, talvez a velha senhora pudesse fazer algo por eles. **

**Faltavam apenas alguns metros para a casa. Talvez então aquele pressentimento tivesse sido um engano e ela estivesse prestes a provar a si mesma que tinha condições de mudar seu destino. Tentou correr ainda mais rápido, querendo que aquilo acabasse o quanto antes, mas no instante em que seus pés impulsionaram-se ainda mais para frente, uma mão alcançou seu ombro e a puxou violentamente para trás, lançando-a contra o chão com tanta força que seu corpo deu um giro em volta de si mesmo antes de parar. **

**Kikyou arregalou os olhos ao perceber que os homens estavam agora de pé a sua volta. Eles tinham parado novamente, mas estavam juntos demais um do outro para lhe dar espaço para fugir. Ela moveu-se lentamente, tentando avaliar os danos antes de tentar se levantar. No instante em que afastou o braço para frente, o ombro foi atingido por uma pontada de dor tão forte que quase a derrubou novamente. O gi branco que vestia estava agora sujo de terra e os braços expostos cobertos por arranhões. Kikyou olhou para cima, para os rostos inexpressivos dos homens e deixou escapar um gemido de dor e medo; eles continuavam parados, olhando para ela, e tudo o que podia ver deles eram os olhos turvos e a sombra das faces banhadas por um pequeno resquício de luar. Novamente o silêncio, agora acompanhado por um fraco sopro de vento, e então aquela sensação de que tudo aquilo era um palco preparado para sua última cena. **

_Então é assim que acaba?,_** Kikyou pensou. E por um instante ela desejou que assim fosse. Talvez se não resistisse, eles a matariam rapidamente e ela finalmente poderia rever os pais, voltar à época em que fora mais feliz, a única de sua vida na qual pudera ser ela mesma. Eram muitas vezes as que pensava naquilo, mas sempre se envergonhava por achar que de certa forma estava desprezando toda a bondade com a qual Kaede a acolhera e ensinara durante os últimos anos. Naquele momento, entretanto, ela esperou sentir a sensação familiar de embaraço diante do pensamento, mas a mesma nunca veio. As coisas, pelo contrário, pareciam incrivelmente mais claras. Ser uma sacerdotisa não tinha sido sua escolha. Acreditar no destino, dedicar sua vida aquela aldeia quando na verdade ela só queria ser ela mesma...** _É assim que acaba. É na hora da morte que toda a verdade vem à tona, nisso eu posso acreditar... _

**E ainda sentindo aquele desejo estranho de entregar-se a morte, ela resistiu quando os homens se aproximaram. Ergueu os braços defendo-se como podia quando as mãos deles voaram para cima dela e acertaram seu corpo frágil com a força de quem estava acostumado a lidar com o campo e animais grandes. Os olhos dela pediram compaixão quando um deles a ergueu para que um outro pudesse continuar com os ataques cruéis. Mas ela não chorou. Tampouco implorou ou emitiu qualquer ruído que não fossem gemidos que escapassem as suas forças. **

**Quando o medo e a dor desapareceram, Kikyou soube que estava prestes a acabar. Ela olhou uma última vez em volta, para o lugar que foi sua casa durante aqueles últimos anos, olhou para o portão e por um instante pensou ter visto a silhueta de um garoto observando-a de lá. **

**As imagens começaram a ficar borradas em seguida, apesar de que os sons de ataques continuavam. Em sua mente, a imagem de Miroku apareceu e subitamente sentiu-se culpada por excluí-lo de seus medos e por ter desejado abandona-lo. **_Meu pequeno irmão... Eu sinto muito por não estar aqui para você..._** Ele tinha sido só um bebê quando deixaram aquela vida para trás e não conseguia lembrar-se de ter sido ninguém além do que era agora. Quantas vezes o invejara por isso... Ele era tudo o que lhe restara de sua família e o amara como a ninguém no mundo, mas não o suficiente para desejar enfrentar junto com ele aquele pequeno espaço onde passaram a viver. Ela tinha sido fraca e covarde, vivendo conforme lhe diziam para viver, mas sempre desejando desistir. **_Eu sinto tanto... _

**Kikyou sentiu uma grande tristeza. Talvez tivesse chorado se estivesse consciente, mas agora tudo o que podia fazer era lembrar e se arrepender. A imagem de Inuyasha na cabana dos caçadores surgiu logo em seguida a do irmão e ela finalmente entendeu que tivera esperanças de que ele pagasse sua bondade em ajudá-lo da mesma maneira que o youkai que matara seus pais. Ela tentara de alguma maneira mudar seu destino... Mas quem podia dizer que este não estava correndo exatamente como estava escrito para ser? **

**Os sons da noite, dos grilos e dos pássaros voltaram, indicando que a cena enfim acabara e as cortinhas podiam ser fechadas, então silenciaram. **

**Ela estava se distanciando mais. **

**Com suas últimas forças tentou se lembrar dos rostos dos pais, mas foi inútil, eles estavam tão distantes dela quanto ela estava do resto do mundo. **

_Eu sinto muito...,_** pensou. Então mais nada. **

**Kikyou sentiu que desaparecia completamente. **

-o-o-o-o-

_O vento é o melhor amigo do youkai, _**dissera-lhe seu pai uma vez – **_É por causa dele que sentimos o cheiro de um inimigo antes mesmo que ele alcance o nosso território, é ele que balança os cedros e levanta a terra tornando uma emboscada muito mais fácil de ser percebida. O vento tem muito a nos revelar. Mantenha seus sentidos abertos a ele ou você estará perdido. _

**Inuyasha lembrou-se daquelas palavras e perguntou-se o que seu pai diria se pudesse vê-lo agora. Ele tinha sido tolo subestimando seus perseguidores e ignorado qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o fato de que eles eram apenas humanos. Por causa daquele erro estúpido, quase acabara morto sem completar aquela que tomara como sua missão na vida. Sesshoumaru estava certo, ele não estava pronto para partir. Ainda era jovem e inexperiente demais para um desafio como aquele. Se Kikyou não o tivesse encontrado e tratado de seus ferimentos talvez estivesse morto, largado em algum lugar da floresta onde os que deixara para trás jamais o encontrariam. Teria partido para o outro lado completamente sozinho, dando fim a uma vida sem nenhuma realização da qual pudesse se orgulhar. **

**Remoer aqueles pensamentos era a principal razão de sentir-se tão fraco. Ainda estava no chão, escorado na parede com a cabeça abaixada e a mão segurando a atadura nova que a sacerdotisa tinha trocado aquela manhã. Lembrou-se do rosto dela ao olhá-lo da porta antes de sair e também do daquele rapaz que o descobrira ali e saíra correndo apavorado sem que ele nada fizesse para impedir. Talvez devesse ter falado sobre isso com Kikyou, mas não sentia nenhuma vontade de conversar e isso fora mais forte do que qualquer preocupação que tivesse com os problemas que ela poderia ter se as pessoas de sua aldeia descobrissem sua permanência ali tão perto. **

**O rapaz de manto azul... Ele tinha os mesmos olhos castanhos dela. Poderia ser o irmão de quem a ouvira falar, mas, nesse caso, por que ele não entrou e pediu explicações simplesmente? Sua aparência era tão terrível a ponto de causar uma reação de tamanha repulsa? **

**Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som do bater das asas de um grupo de pássaros. Era um barulho fraco, que vinha de longe, de uma das montanhas que circulavam a floresta. Inuyasha franziu o cenho quando o cheiro que ele identificou como o de humanos – muitos deles – atingiu seu olfato sensível.** _Não ignore o que o vento tenta lhe dizer, _**a frase assaltou seus pensamentos e isso lhe trouxe forças suficientes para que ele se arrastasse de onde estava, apoiando-se nas paredes, até chegar à porta da cabana. Não estava trancada e ele a entreabriu o suficiente apenas para que tivesse uma boa visão da paisagem lá fora. **

**O cheiro dos humanos ficou mais forte assim que o vento soprou contra seu rosto, mas não havia nada estranho em seu campo de visão. À frente a floresta reinava imponente, com as árvores dançando para um lado e para o outro sob a vontade da brisa. Mais adiante, quatro montanhas, rodeadas pela luz alaranjada do sol que já estava completamente escondido atrás delas, erguiam-se, altas, apontando para o céu. As duas da esquerda, cuja lenda contava que fora uma só antes dos deuses castigarem a terra com grandes enchentes, eram verdes e havia uma cascata caindo de entre elas. A última vez que estivera ali – há muito tempo, quando os homens nem mesmo tinham invadido aquela região com seus reinos armados – elas pareceram uma visão maravilhosa e ele lembrava de ter pensado que um dia subiria até lá, somente para ver como pareceria a vista estando mais alto que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. As montanhas da direita, pelo contrário, eram escuras e pareciam ser formadas mais por rochas que por vegetação. A que estava mais a esquerda era a mais alta de todas, uma visão intimidadora. Por um minuto pensou que talvez o cheiro e os sons de pássaros que debandavam assustados viessem dela, mas isso não podia ser. Aquela era a chamada Montanha da Purificação, o lugar para onde enviavam os monges que cometiam faltas graves para que purificassem suas almas antes de serem aceitos de volta ao mosteiro. Não estava bem certo, mas tinha a impressão que nenhum dos que foram condenados ao exílio naquele lugar conseguiu retornar com vida. **

**Novamente um som. Dessa vez de um animal pesado, que fazia a terra tremer sobre seus passos, talvez um urso. Os olhos de Inuyasha foram atraídos para a cascata onde, um pouco ao lado, a luz de uma tocha fora acesa e agora fazia o percurso rumo à aldeia. **

**Como ele pensara, era um grupo de humanos, provavelmente vindo do mosteiro. Observou a luz movendo-se por entre as árvores mais algum tempo antes de fechar a porta e escorar-se na parede, uma expressão de inquietação no rosto. **

**Aquela tocha... A maneira como se movia... Era como se os humanos estivessem correndo. Correndo de alguma coisa? Ou para alguma coisa? **

**Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. Por que aquilo o preocupava? Provavelmente eles apenas estavam tentando chegar em casa antes que o céu ficasse completamente escuro e a floresta se tornasse mais perigosa. Sabia que, apesar daquela área não ser um dos territórios preferidos dos youkais de menor porte, era possível que houvesse algum perambulando a procura de comida e os homens da aldeia poderiam estar justamente pensando nisso. **

**Possivelmente... **

**Então o que era aquela sensação de que algo muito errado estava acontecendo lá fora? **

**A vontade dele era esquecer aquilo e voltar para seus pensamentos. Dormir, se tivesse sorte. O problema era que, apesar de poder fazer isso, sabia que não poderia esquecer aquela sensação tão facilmente. O vento estava lhe trazendo uma mensagem de que haveria problemas e, apesar de não conseguir confiar totalmente em nenhum humano, aquela sacerdotisa tinha salvado sua vida e ele estava em dívida com ela. Tirou a mão de sobre a faixa no abdômen e se mexeu, de maneira a conferir o quanto tinha melhorado. Esperou sentir uma pontada de dor, mas nada aconteceu. Provavelmente estaria se movendo mais lentamente, mas nada que o impedisse de atravessar a floresta em direção à aldeia e espreitar por entre as árvores se estava tudo bem. **

**Pegou as roupas que continuavam no chão – Kikyou tinha se oferecido para jogá-las fora e trazer novas, mas ele se recusara a desfazer-se delas –, vestiu-as e saiu, escancarando a porta e correndo para a segurança da floresta. **

**Inuyasha saltou sobre as árvores, avançando rapidamente na direção dos cheiros característicos da aldeia. De onde estava podia sentir um aroma agradável de carne cozida mesclado aos de seres humanos. Era quase hora do jantar, provavelmente em todas as casas algo estava sendo levado ao fogo, o que o ajudaria a guiar-se até seu destino. Parou por um instante no galho mais alto de um grande cedro e olhou em volta, procurando pelo brilho das tochas do grupo que vira da cabana. Não demorou muito a localizá-los, ao longe, ainda descendo a montanha o mais rápido que podiam. O youkai franziu o cenho ao perceber que o brilho que julgara como sendo tochas na verdade era alguma outra coisa. Uma espécie de energia dourada que os rodeava. E com toda certeza não era o tipo de energia que seus sentidos estavam acostumados a captar vindo de um ser humano. Era algo difícil de descrever, mas que ele já tinha visto antes. Muitas vezes, desde que se lembrava. Rodeados por aquela estranha áurea era como ficavam os humanos sob o jugo de Naraku. **

**Com um único salto, Inuyasha desceu da árvore e posicionou-se sobre mãos e pés, em uma postura que o fazia parecer ainda mais selvagem. O ferimento no abdômen pulsou diante do esforço, mas ele ignorou a sensação, concentrando-se em volta, a fim de localizar qual era a fonte daquela energia. Se Naraku estava realmente ali, provavelmente significava que tinha vindo certificar-se de que ele estava realmente morto. Mas sendo assim, por que controlar um grupo de aldeões sem nenhuma habilidade incomum? Ele não precisava dos olhos deles para ter uma boa idéia da área e sabia muito bem que mandar humanos comuns atacá-lo não daria nenhum resultado. Só se os estivesse usando para incitar revolta entre os outros humanos... Outra coisa que Naraku sabia é que se a aldeia inteira se rebelasse contra sua presença, ele sairia do esconderijo e fugiria. Atacar seres mais fracos quando havia alternativa não era de seu feitio. Sim, devia ser isso... Quando ele se revelasse, haveria alguma provável armadilha esperando para pega-lo. Seus ferimentos não estavam tão ruins quanto antes, mas mesmo assim, sem estar com cem por cento de sua força seria uma presa fácil. **

**Continuou na mesma posição por mais algum tempo, mas acabou voltando a ficar de pé. Não adiantava nada. Por maior que fosse sua concentração, jamais encontraria Naraku quando ele não quisesse ser encontrado. Pensou em voltar para a cabana, mas ainda havia aqueles homens descendo a montanha... O melhor era sair dali o mais rápido possível e procurar algum lugar longe de aldeias para se recuperar. **

**Voltou a saltar sobre as árvores, dessa vez na direção contrária a fragrância da comida dos humanos. Avançou o mais rapidamente que pode sem forçar ainda mais o machucado. Quando o sol escondeu-se completamente no horizonte, já estava relativamente longe da cabana, da aldeia e da sacerdotisa que o ajudara. Só lamentava ter estado tão profundamente imerso nos próprios pensamentos, em lamentar os erros que cometera, que sequer procurara uma forma de agradecer. Ela tinha merecido ao menos uma palavra grata... Era humanos como ela que o faziam confiar no que o irmão Sesshoumaru dizia sobre os youkais não deverem abusar da força mesmo que pudessem faze-lo. Que assim como havia youkais bons e maus, havia humanos bons e maus. **

**A noite estava caindo sobre a floresta. Inuyasha respirou fundo. Então sentiu que o vento parava de soprar. **

**Ele estacou tão abruptamente que quase seus pés deslizaram de sobre o galho e escorregaram para o chão. Equilibrou-se na última hora, segurando o tronco da árvore na qual estava com uma mão e o local do machucado com a outra. Se continuasse fazendo esforço daquela maneira, acabaria precisando de cuidados outra vez. Resmungou em voz baixa, zangado consigo mesmo, então voltou a prestar atenção a sua volta. Não sabia quando acontecera, tinha estado novamente mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos, mas o tempo parecia ter parado. Nenhum vento, nenhum dos sons típicos da floresta... Nada. **

**Sem o vento para espalhar as fragrâncias, seu olfato era praticamente inútil. Naquela quietude os ouvidos não seriam também de grande ajuda. Tudo em volta parecia normal, a não ser pelo estranho fenômeno de toda a natureza ter decidido silenciar de repente. **

_Como daquela vez... _

**Subitamente, Inuyasha entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Fosse o que fosse que Naraku tinha preparado para ele, não visava atingi-lo diretamente, apenas assusta-lo. Ou ainda enviar um recado de que estava vivo e em pleno uso de suas forças. Tentou imaginar o que poderia estar acontecendo mais atrás, mas mil possibilidades dançavam dentro de sua mente, cada uma menos animadora que a outra. Os humanos dominados não passavam de marionetes nas mãos daquele youkai e ele podia manipulá-los de qualquer forma que lhe conviesse. Isso incluía faze-los matar a todos os outros aldeões ou mesmo uns aos outros. **

**Sem pensar duas vezes, Inuyasha deu meia volta e começou a saltar de volta na direção da aldeia. Talvez não chegasse a tempo de impedir o pior, mas pelo menos tentaria. Seria lamentável se a aldeia de Kikyou fosse destruída porque ele não voltara para averiguar. Estava em dívida com ela e, com o envolvimento de Naraku, podia dizer que devia também a si mesmo. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

_- Você se parece comigo... Precisa de ajuda? _

_A mulher cujo rosto estava imerso nas sombras recuou. Olhou para trás, onde uma estrada de terra expandia-se para dentro de um bosque de árvores muito altas, mas não conseguiu se mover. Ela parecia querer desesperadamente sair das sombras e seguir adiante, mas algo a impedia. Algum tipo de força invisível que estava além de dela mesma. _

_- Eu posso ajudar você? – Kagome voltou a perguntar. _

_- Eu quem ajudarei você – a mulher respondeu com uma voz suave. – Siga até o templo, no final da floresta. É fácil encontra-lo, você tem apenas que manter os olhos nas paredes de pedra que cercam o vale. É lá que você vai descobrir o que está procurando... _

**Kagome abriu os olhos de repente, então se ergueu até acomodar-se melhor na sela de Buyo. Estivera cochilando novamente, mas felizmente o cavalo continuara galopando em linha reta como ela lhe ordenara. **

**- Obrigada Buyo. **

**Acariciou o pelo do cavalo lentamente, esticando as costas a fim de aliviar-se do desconforto que a cavalgada lhe infligira. Nem mesmo tinha idéia de quantas horas fazia desde que parara pela última vez. Decidira-se por continuar o máximo de tempo possível, de modo a acabar com aquela tarefa o mais rápido que pudesse, mas estava começando a perder a noção do tempo. **

**A jovem princesa do Norte deixou escapar um bocejo enquanto olhava em volta, para a floresta cuja vista parecia ser sempre a mesma. Estava escuro agora, o caminho iluminado apenas pelos raios de luar que conseguiam penetrar a folhagem densa. As árvores pareciam ainda mais intimidadoras cercadas de sombras, como se cada uma delas guardasse uma fera prestes a atacar. Kagome franziu a testa. Agora que estava completamente acordada, lentamente começava a lembrar-se do que estivera sonhando: havia uma estrada de terra e uma árvore pequena, em meio a cedros gigantescos, cheia de galhos e folhas amareladas que voavam ao sabor do vento. Sob ela estava uma mulher cujo rosto estava escondido pelas sombras, mas que de alguma maneira sabia que se parecia muito com ela mesma.**_ Siga até o templo, no final da floresta. É fácil encontra-lo, você tem apenas que manter os olhos nas paredes de pedra que cercam o vale. É lá que você vai encontrar o que está procurando...,_ e**la tinha dito. Teria sido apenas um sonho? Ou aquelas palavras significavam alguma coisa? **

**A mulher do sonho parecia tão perdida... E ela olhava nostalgicamente para a estrada de terra que adentrava os cedros... **

**Kagome balançou a cabeça. Ainda estava impressionada com o sonho que tivera anteriormente com o pai, era isso. Como podia achar que algo que lhe diziam em sonho poderia servir de indicação no mundo real? **

**Ainda tentava convencer a si mesma da loucura daquilo quando a floresta ficou para trás e ela se viu em um campo aberto. Havia uma cabana no meio da clareira, provavelmente pertencente a algum caçador, e então, à frente, mais floresta. A jovem prendeu a respiração ao perceber que adiante, além da floresta, quatro montanhas se erguiam, duas delas parecendo paredes de pedra, exatamente como ouvira no sonho. **

**Por um instante cogitou se não devia parar para descansar na cabana, mas acabou deixando o pensamento de lado. Provavelmente se parasse, passaria todo o tempo pensando no que encontraria quando continuasse a viajem e não conseguiria dormir. O melhor era acabar com a dúvida de uma vez por todas agora que estava tão perto. **

**- Vamos em frente! – gritou. **

**Buyo atendeu prontamente, entrando outra vez na floresta a toda velocidade. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**O vento voltou a soprar e parecia que os grilos e pássaros estavam gritando todos ao mesmo tempo. Inuyasha teve que usar de toda sua força de vontade para não cobrir os ouvidos diante da cacofonia de sons silvestres que bombardeou sua audição apurada. **

**Ao invés do impacto faze-lo parar, ao contrário, o fez correr ainda mais rápido. Se agora tudo tinha voltado a ser como antes, então o que quer que tivesse acontecido, já terminara. Ele chegara atrasado como tinha temido. **

**A primeira coisa que notou ao sair da floresta foi que a aldeia estava mais barulhenta do que era de se esperar àquela hora da noite. Havia um movimento estranho de pessoas correndo com tochas e velas na direção contrária a montanha, entrando em meio às árvores e voltando em seguida, apenas para sussurrar alguma coisa entre elas. **

**Inuyasha pensou em se aproximar, mas acabou desistindo. Se fosse visto causaria uma confusão indesejável e isso acabaria por obrigá-lo a se afastar sem descobrir o que estava havendo. Optou por dar a volta, se dirigindo silenciosamente na direção para onde as pessoas estavam seguindo. **

**Não demorou muito, avistou os muros do templo. Várias mulheres discutiam com dois homens jovens parados na porta, implorando que as deixassem entrar, mas eles limitavam-se a balançar a cabeça negativamente e segura-las quando insistiam pela força. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido no templo. Ele podia sentir um cheiro fraco de sangue saindo de lá. **

**Voltou a entrar na floresta, rodeando o templo por cima das árvores até encontrar uma parte do muro completamente isolada. **

**O grito de uma mulher soou vindo da frente e Inuyasha sentiu o coração apertar. O que Naraku tinha feito daquela vez? A imagem de Kikyou surgiu de repente em sua mente. Ela provavelmente vivia naquele templo. Estaria bem? **

**A mulher continuou a gritar. Estava chorando por alguém. Um daqueles homens controlados por Naraku devia ser marido ou filho dela. Humanos eram suscetíveis aos ataques mentais do youkai e raramente sobreviviam a eles. Àquela hora já deviam estar todos mortos. **

**Inuyasha suspirou. Deu um salto e pulou o muro do templo, esgueirando-se pelas sombras e chegando o mais perto que podia da construção. Precisava saber se ela estava viva, apenas isso. Se não estivesse, seria mais uma pessoa que não fora capaz de salvar e teria que viver com isso. Esgueirou-se quase rastejando, o corpo colado a parede da casa, até encontrar uma janela. Olhou para dentro e não pode deixar de se surpreender com o que viu. O rapaz do outro dia, o que ele achou que talvez fosse o irmão de Kikyou, vestido com a mesma túnica de monge, estava segurando um outro garoto pelo gi e apontando a mão fechada na direção do rosto dele. **

**- Me diga por que eu não devo matar você agora – disse ele. **

**O outro olhou para baixo e não respondeu. Apenas fechou os olhos, esperando que o soco viesse e tudo acabasse rapidamente. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Miroku tinha saído bem cedo àquela manhã com a intenção de passar o dia na floresta, procurando ervas ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que tirasse de sua mente Kikyou e o youkai na cabana dos caçadores. **

**Estava sendo difícil para ele vê-la todos os dias sem, no entanto, perguntar o que exatamente estava acontecendo para que estivesse mantendo uma daquelas criaturas tão perto da aldeia. Justamente Kikyou... Depois de tudo o que ela passara, de ainda ter lembranças sobre a noite em que os pais deles foram assassinados por uma besta sanguinária como aquela... **

**Até certo ponto, ele conseguiu distrair-se bastante o dia inteiro. Passou uma boa parte dele no rio, conversando com algumas garotas que andavam por ali lavando algumas roupas ou simplesmente levando água para casa. Até mesmo chegou a ajudar algumas delas com os baldes, sorrindo o tempo todo e não perdendo nenhuma oportunidade de dizer o quanto estavam bonitas. Foi quando a tarde começou a avançar e escuridão tomou o vale que ele começou a se preocupar sobre voltar para casa. Mais um dia estava terminando e não teria como deixar de estar frente a frente com a irmã, nem que fosse à hora do jantar. Sempre havia a opção de ir para a casa de Eiji e ficar por lá durante uma noite, mas isso apenas adiaria um confronto inevitável. Ele tinha que escolher: perguntar claramente a Kikyou o que ela estava fazendo ou esquecer tudo e simplesmente confiar no julgamento dela. **

**Ainda não tinha se decidido quando chegou aos portões do templo. Estava distraído, então não viu os dois homens que guardavam a porta até sentir a mão de um deles o segurar pelo braço. **

**- Você não pode entrar agora – disse ele. **

**Miroku recuou, assustado. Olhou para os rostos dos homens e os reconheceu imediatamente. Ambos eram agricultores locais, pessoas que conhecia desde criança. Sorriu e abriu a boca para cumprimentá-los, mas os olhares escuros deles o intimidou. Por que estariam ali, ainda mais parecendo tão preocupados? Será que... Kikyou! **

**- Eu vivo aqui! – respondeu e recomeçou a avançar, mas novamente o seguraram. **

**- Houve um acidente aqui, Miroku – disse o outro homem com um tom de voz mais suave. Ele tinha por volta dos cinqüenta anos, o dobro da idade do outro, e olhos azuis gentis. – Espere um pouco aqui, apenas até que Kaede diga que você pode entrar. **

**Mas as palavras que deviam tranqüilizar fizeram com que Miroku ficasse ainda mais nervoso. Ele recuou alguns passos, então tomou impulso e correu para dentro do templo, passando pelos dois homens antes mesmo que pudessem pensar em conte-lo. Atravessou o pátio escuro rapidamente, mas mal tinha chegado à metade quando as silhuetas de Kaede e alguns outros homens entraram em foco, todos parecendo muito pálidos, encarando alguma coisa imóvel no chão. **

**O garoto gelou. Parou onde estava sem se preocupar que podia ser alcançado e tirado dali a força, então olhou bem para o chão, aos pés de Kaede. Eram homens, vários deles, todos caídos e imóveis. Ele não chegou a ver os braços retorcidos e as pupilas ausentes, mas estava perto o suficiente para perceber que havia algo de anormal naqueles corpos. Alguma coisa que não estava certa, mas que não conseguia identificar a primeira vista. **

**- Miroku? – a voz de Kaede soou distante. Ele não estava mais no mundo real. A sua volta havia apenas os corpos e a sensação de que alguma coisa terrível tinha acontecido a Kikyou. **

**Mais tarde ele se lembraria do toque suave de Kaede afagando seus cabelos e o conduzindo até dentro de casa. Então da voz dela, explicando que Kikyou sofrera um acidente, que estava machucada, mas que cuidariam dela até que ficasse boa. E então ele saberia que ela tinha agido daquela maneira porque o julgava nada mais que um garoto. Não quisera lhe dizer a verdade, que sua irmã tinha sido morta assim como foram seus pais. Que, embora o coração dela ainda batesse e seu rosto estivesse tão intacto quanto estivera ainda àquela manhã, ela nunca mais acordaria. Agora tudo o que eles podiam fazer era esperar que a morte viesse reivindicar sua alma. **

**Ele tinha ficado imóvel enquanto escutava. E também depois que Kaede o deixara, não saberia por quanto tempo. Seus sentidos só voltaram a funcionar quando ouviu a voz gaguejada de Eiji: **

**- Miroku, eu sinto muito... **

**Eiji! O único que sabia sobre Kikyou e o youkai. Por que mais alguém faria mal a ela? Sua irmã sempre fora uma boa pessoa, que levava a sério seu ofício como sacerdotisa. Ela nunca fizera mal a uma mosca e todos na aldeia gostavam dela. Então por quê...? Levantou-se de um salto, agarrou o gi de Eiji e ordenou, encarando-o com olhos tão furiosos que ele mesmo se assustaria se pudesse se ver em um espelho: **

**- Me diga por que eu não devo matar você agora. **

**Nenhuma resposta. Os olhos de Eiji estavam quase tão vagos como os seus tinham estado instantes antes. O garoto fechou os olhos e lágrimas começaram a escapar deles. **

**- Meu pai está morto – ele sussurrou. **

**Miroku o soltou com mais violência do que pretendera e o encarou ainda furiosamente. **

**- Como assim morto? **

**- Eles subiram para o mosteiro. Aconteceu alguma coisa com eles... Eles bateram nela... E era quase como se ela estivesse sorrindo... **

**Eiji ajoelhou-se no chão e começou a soluçar como uma criança. Miroku respirou fundo, tentando retomar o controle de si mesmo. **

**- Você disse a eles sobre o youkai? – perguntou. A voz soou tão fria quanto a expressão em seu rosto. **

**- Eu juro que não – Eiji respondeu entre soluços. Por um instante, Miroku quase teve pena dele. Mas ver um homem debulhando-se em lágrimas daquela maneira, mesmo sendo seu amigo, parecia tão patético a seus olhos que não fez nenhum gesto para confortá-lo. **

**Limitou-se a suspirar e andar até a porta da casa, pensando se deveria ir ver com seus próprios olhos como Kikyou estava ou ponderar sobre as palavras de Kaede e tirar conclusões por si mesmo. **

**Um acidente, ela tinha dito. Mas Eiji falara outra história, algo sobre terem batido nela. Apesar de o amigo ter jurado não ter dito nada, não conseguia pensar em outro motivo para alguém machuca-la a não ser aquele youkai na cabana dos caçadores. Era culpa dele! Alguém devia tê-lo ouvido naquele dia... Se ao menos tivesse perguntado a irmã o que tinha acontecido ao invés de falar para o primeiro que aparecia a sua frente... **

**Pensou em voltar e perguntar a Eiji o que ele tinha visto, mas os soluços do outro ainda eram audíveis e ele não queria ter que esperar. **

**Saiu para o pátio e andou lentamente para fora. Não percebeu a figura de Inuyasha que o seguia com os olhos escondido nas sombras. Mal teve conhecimento dos soluços desesperados das esposas dos homens mortos. Apenas continuou andando, até entrar na floresta e desaparecer por entre as árvores. **

**E depois disso, durante muito tempo, ninguém ouviria falar dele naquela aldeia. **

-o-o-o-o-o-

_Eles bateram nela..._ **Era tudo o que Inuyasha precisava saber. Ele esperou até que Miroku saísse de vista, então voltou para floresta exatamente pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual tinha entrado no templo. Saltou para uma árvore e então para outra. Não tinha percorrido mais do que meia dúzia delas quando decidiu parar. Ficaria ali em cima o resto da noite, ouvindo as mulheres chorando e sentindo o ar pesado que pairava sobre as proximidades da aldeia. **

**Ele tinha deixado acontecer novamente. Mais uma pessoa boa tinha sido destruída diante do poder de Naraku. **

**- Maldito! **

**Contavam-se agora trinta anos desde que se encontraram pela primeira vez. Antes disso ele tinha sido só uma sombra, aquele que apontavam como seu oposto, mas cuja existência não passava de uma lenda para ele. **

**Então em uma noite exatamente como aquela, o vento tinha parado de soprar, a floresta silenciara e Naraku veio com seu exército de páreas espalhando o medo e tingindo a terra de vermelho. Ele não tinha nenhum respeito pelos youkais e ainda menos pelos humanos. Inuyasha, sendo o que era, podia entender a dor, mas jamais os atos cometidos em nome desse sentimento. Por algum tempo tentara se convencer de que se Sesshoumaru não tivesse tomado conta dele como fizera, teria se tornado tão cruel quanto seu adversário, mas não demorou a perceber que mesmo que fosse verdade, pensar assim não o faria descansar sabendo que o único ser igual a ele no mundo divertia-se provocando o caos. **

**Inuyasha fechou os olhos. Seu ferimento estava doendo um pouco e ele sentia-se tão cansado quanto estaria se tivesse acabado de sair de uma seção de treinamento de três dias com o irmão mais velho. Sorriu ao pensar nisso, imaginando como as coisas estariam em casa. Se Sesshoumaru continuava dando ordens, se Jaken permanecia mudo enquanto Rin fazia de tudo para incitá-lo a falar. **

**O vento suave e as lembranças o embalaram e estava quase adormecendo quando o barulho de um galope o despertou. Sentou-se rapidamente e olhou para baixo, a procura da fonte do barulho quando viu uma figura coberta por uma capa, montando um cavalo branco, aparecer e parar bem sob a árvore em que estava. **

**A figura olhou em volta e hesitou. Então abaixou o capuz, deixando a mostra o rosto pálido emoldurado por uma cascata de cabelos negros. **

**Inuyasha ofegou. **

**Higurashi do Norte. Agora a noite estava completa. **

**-**

CONTINUA

**-**

Eu prometi que o Inuyasha e a Kagome se encontrariam nesse capítulo... Bom, de certa forma eles se encontraram. Agora as coisas ficarão mais fáceis para mim.

Sobre a Kikyou... Não, ela não morreu. Tudo o que foi escrito sobre ela na cena do Miroku parte das impressões dele. Tenho planos para ela.

Por favor, não me matem!! Eu realmente penei para escrever isso... T-T Não ficou nada explícito demais, mas não é o meu tipo de cena... Não sou boa em ser má...

Desculpem os erros também. Revisar capítulos depois das duas da manhã nunca acaba em boa coisa...

Quanto aos reviews, obrigada as pessoas que comentaram o último capítulo:

**Kisamadesu**, **Bella**, **Akane Tendou, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon**, **Aaliah**, **Yume Rinku**, **Megawinsone**, **Tici-chan**, **Paixao**, **Shampoo-chan**, **Hikao-chan**, ** Carol Higurashi Li**, **Mari Marin**, **Artemisa**, **Eyewear** e ** Juliane.chan.**

Peço desculpas por não responder individualmente, mas eu realmente tenho que correr - se quiser publicar isso e dormir algumas horas (sou só eu ou acordar cedo é um martírio?)

Obrigada por lerem!! Espero que me digam o que acharam (e não me xinguem... muito XD).

Até mais!


End file.
